What are you?
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Seras finds herself facing a choice of saving or killing Hans when she finds him still alive after the battle of London.  Integra wants the Captain dead, but Seras and Hans both surprise each other by their natures.  But can they afford to get close? SxH
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hellsing.**

Hi all. I wanted to do a decent fic for Seras and Hans, they are a pairing I'm most fond of! I hope you like part one of the fic.

* * *

><p>Seras panted in exhaustion, she was tired beyond belief, beyond caring… well almost, for as Integra Hellsing barked orders to her from a radio she found her body responding automatically, she reloaded and fired with a semi automatic at a host of ghouls who'd been on a feeding frenzy on the gory remnants of a civilian. That unfortunate soul had been saved the grisly fate of becoming one of the same creatures as those who had fed off him; there were no longer enough mortal remains left to reanimate in to a ghoul.<br>Seras spun at the sound of further groans and raised her other weapon. She shot a shell from her Harkonnen Cannon, the incendiary round blasted into the throng of undead creatures and the zombie like monsters screamed in pain as their flesh burned off their bones and they were thrown like rag dolls into the sky, falling back to the earth in bits and pieces. Soon they were mere piles of charcoaled flesh, their souls released and free.

Free… that was the only consolation that Seras had right now. She had to continually remind herself she was doing this to help those now beyond the care and help of the living. She could find no pleasure in what she was doing - tonight she felt like she'd earned the title of the freak she was so often accused of being.  
>She'd killed men, destroyed monsters, in one night she'd seen enough battle and war to last her the very long life she still had ahead of her.<br>Millennium was dead; the Last Battalion of Nazi's were now history, where hopefully they would this time remain.  
>"Sir, I think we're in the clear for this area of London." She reported to her superior via the radio.<br>The crisp, authoritive voice of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing responded with her usual calm assertive authority.  
>"Good. Well done my servant."<br>Seras wondered if Integra had called her by Alucard's title because she thought of her as an equal to her Master, or if it was simply out of habit. It was hard to imagine Alucard as gone and it had been only a few hours since he'd been 'killed'.  
>"Thank you Sir." She replied.<br>Integra sighed deeply into the mic "I think we've done all we can here. Islands has sent a contingent of soldiers to finish up, it's moving in now as we speak. Head back to the manor Seras, you need rest and dawn's approaching."

The order was welcome to her, it meant normality. She could go back home and sleep in her coffin, like she had done for the last several months. She hoped when she woke up she would feel better, but she had a gut feeling that this night would take a very long to fully get over – if she ever could fully get over losing so many people she cared about.  
>"Yes Sir." She responded, and turned in the direction of the Manor house and walked through London's now quiet and empty streets.<p>

Somewhere very near the Thames, amidst a burning ruin of metal and machinery, there was an odd sight amongst the rubble. A lone figure was crawling painfully out of the wreckage. The massive Zeppelin had toppled buildings when it had made its final landing in the heart of London and it had left a massive crater when it had finally exploded in its final spectacular demise.  
>The survivor who was crawling out was fully naked and his skin was cracked and blistered almost beyond recognition, his hair was blackened and burnt from smoke and flames. His whole body was ravaged with severe burns.<br>Hans Gunshe groaned in pain and dragged himself further out of the wrecked Zeppelin, he was not entirely sure of himself right now; his head buzzed, he couldn't feel his legs and pain shot through him with every breath he took.  
>He fell to the floor and gasped air into his lungs which protested with ever sharpening pain. His unnatural life should have been snuffed out; he had been impaled with a silver tooth to the heart and then he had been burned alive for his failure, by all normal accounts he should have been dead! Not even his regenerative lycanthrope abilities could have allowed him to survive such devastating wounds…<br>Well be that as it may it didn't matter. He knew he was alive, he was feeling pain and that was a feeling most people overcame when they expired. He knew this firsthand – he'd killed enough people to know.

He'd once seen the Dok carving living people open to see how they reacted to FREAK chips, he'd cut them up so skilfully and neatly that they literally lived to see themselves dying and their body reacting to the chips and reanimating, it was a terrible and slow process which was horrific to behold…  
>The animal within him didn't want to die but his human mind, the one that was maddened with pain, was currently considering all the options on the table. There weren't a lot of them to choose from…<br>His bloody chest screamed and burned with pain, shrapnel was lodged deep in the flesh and he couldn't reach it to remove it. It was hurting like hell to move but he was slowly getting further away from the flames that had been burning him up as he'd been unconscious.  
>After a few more minutes of renewed effort he reached the top of the crater that the wreckage had dug into the earth and he lay down on its lip, panting with exhaustion from the trial.<p>

As he regained some of his strength he threw himself forward and rolled down the slow slope. As he came to a stop he felt something inside his chest make a sickening sucking noise and the Captain's eyes widened in pain as his ribs flared up with pain.

The Captain took a weak gulp of air and then he retched blood and vomit over his chest.  
>He sucked smoky air back into his lungs and as his chest expanded it caused red hot pockets of agony along his shattered rib cage to blossom, if he'd had the strength he would have screamed, instead tears ran down his blackened face and he bared his teeth and hissed.<p>

He coughed a little more blood out and weakly began feeling up his body to check the severity his wounds, as his hand traced up from his abdomen to his shoulders he found nothing that he wouldn't fix itself until he reached a point in his neck. A broken piece of shrapnel was lodged in there. Weakly he tugged at it and felt something grind and resist as he did so, gritting teeth he pulled harder, with a sucking noise it slowly gave into the pressure that was dragging it free.  
>The Captain felt blood trickling down his neck; it was a steady flow which meant it had cut through blood vessels. He needed to hurry and get this out quickly or it would be worse for him later when he lost too much blood.<br>He grunted and concentrated, as he finally tore the jagged metal out the blood spurted out freely and the Captain dropped the metal in front of him. It was long and thin with a bit of flesh still hooked in it, he picked it up and tossed it away from himself then he fell on his back panting hard from his efforts.

He lay there for a time, fighting the darkness that threatened his eyes. He wasn't safe here, so sleep was not an option. He weakly looked to the side and a frown crossed his face as he stared at the bloody piece of meat that dangled from the edge of shard he'd just thrown. It was a small lump of flesh, but there was something else inside it, half covered in his blood that glinted in the fires light. He weakly rolled over till he was alongside it and he peered closely at it in the dim light from the burning wreckage.

That lump of flesh had the smashed remains of a FREAK chip embedded in it.  
>Ah. Suddenly his survival made a little more sense, his FREAK chip must have been broken during his fight with the Hellsing Draculina, so it had instigated but had not been able to finish the full cycle of combustion that normally finished off a defeated agent of Millennium.<br>Though he was comforted that he wasn't dead, it still didn't explain the more pressing question that was on his mind; combustion aside, how did he survive a blow to the chest from a silver tooth? That wound should have killed him even without combustion to seal his fate!

The beast within him stirred, it didn't care about mysteries and it reminded him that at this stage only two things were of importance; they couldn't stay here - if the enemy found him then they'd finish off the job that the Hellsing Draculina had started a few hours ago and if he didn't get some medical assistance quickly then there was a good chance they might yet not survive this night.

He swallowed the remaining blood in his mouth and listened. His remarkable hearing caught everything in close proximity, the flames that crackled, the nearby gunfire and shouting and behind those noises was the sound of running water… it must the Thames, he decided.  
>He quickly made up a plan, he'd rest a few minutes to catch his breath and then he'd crawl to the river and swim downstream and try to find some shelter to rest up. Hopefully he could find some medical supplies or maybe if he was discovered he could pass himself off as a wounded civilian, though what they'd make of finding a mute, naked and badly burned man swimming down the capital city's river was something he couldn't answer.<br>Well, if he could make it that far then he'd worry about it when the time came.

After the few minutes rest he found that trying to make it to the river in his current state was a much harder task than he'd originally thought… if he had the strength to transform into a wolf he'd stand a better chance of getting there.  
>He willed himself to become the beast he truly was and after a moment he felt relief as his body twisted and changed, his canines extending and fur growing out of his flesh.<br>But as his body changed he suddenly gasped in shock. Then his body trembled uncontrollably as a terrible burning within his chest sapped his energy and left him powerless. As he tried harder to finish the process the burning became unbearable…

He quickly reversed his transformation and rolled onto his back, a burned and naked human now covered in feverish sweat and shivering from the ordeal.  
>His chest had nearly collapsed on him as he'd tried to change… he'd experienced this kind of pain only once before and it had taken the Doc to save him.<br>He knew he was in serious trouble now. That burn was his body being ravaged by the presence of silver which meant he still had that damned tooth inside of him!  
>He panted and gasped in pain, if he changed into anything bestial again then he would die; to transform would be to twist his flesh and alter his genetic structure and possibly move that silver tooth around his body to somewhere more vital, causing further damage he wouldn't be able to correct until its removal…<p>

He closed his eyes and a low whine hissed from his mouth. The intense pain and stress he was trying desperately to overcome were becoming just too much for him.  
>The Captain resisted the temptation to give up and let himself die.<br>In a wolf pack whenever any of the pack members showed signs of giving up the others would nip at it and hurt it if necessary to make it continue moving.  
>If that motivation didn't work then those that still chose to give up were left for dead.<br>It was nature's way of ensuring the strongest survived, this was also Millennium's way.

So falling back on his many years of experience and using the discipline he'd learned under the Majors command, Hans willed himself to use that pain to stay conscious and he dragged himself to his elbows and knees. Not stopping for fear he might not be able to start again he immediately crawled towards the river Thames.

Seras felt like lead had been poured into every joint, she sighed and collapsed onto a vacant park bench. She looked around at the battered remains of the English capital city.  
>Poor London, she reflected sadly, all those innocent people who'd lived in England's capital had never even thought that monsters existed. They'd died in horrible fashions as they tried to defend themselves and protect those they loved against an enemy from the past they'd had no idea was coming to get them.<br>Now she understood why some people never recovered from war; it was a horrible and sickening feeling to be alive when so many people around you hadn't. She just couldn't help but think 'Why me? Who am I to survive when so many have died?' it almost hurt her more to be a survivor than a victim of this tragedy.

Her teeth elongated and her blue eyes turned the colour of fresh blood. She clenched her hands into fists. She wished she could go back to the moment on the Zeppelin and kill the Major all over again; she wanted to return the horror he'd caused back on him a hundredfold and not stop until that smug, satisfied smile was replaced with a look of terror…

She felt weak, dizzy and sickened by her own anger. She shook her head and tried to calm down. She finally had to scream to help remove the feelings running through her, it was a raw noise of anger and hurt that echoed off the buildings before it was swallowed up by the night.  
>She lowered her head and tears ran freely. Her tears were blood, and they dropped from her cheeks to the floor, discolouring the dirty pavement with little red spots. She sat there for a time, grieving for the people who'd lost their lives.<br>Her head snapped up when the sound of gunfire and shouts brought her out of the moment.

British voices shouted and barked angrily. There came the sound of more shots.  
>Seras headed in the direction at a run, wiping her face clean with the back of her hand as she did so. If there were still more ghouls then those men could do with a hand.<br>She rounded a collapsed building that had taken the brunt of a missile. As she came around the side of it she saw where the racket had been coming from.  
>A small unit of soldiers were surrounding a prone body on the floor, it had to be a ghoul for it was too charred and bloody to have been alive before it had suffered the shot wounds these soldiers had inflicted.<br>One of them raised a hand "Are you alright miss?" he called over to Seras.

She nodded "Yes! Are you the relief squad from Islands?"  
>The man blinked in surprise, clearly he'd not expected to find anyone who would be be informed about who had assigned them. But then he realised she must be the vampire specialist he'd been warned would be in the area… not what he'd have expected one to look like, but then again this night had already been full of surprises and this was at least a welcome one.<br>"We ran into another of those walking corpses miss. I'm Sergeant Bells, I've called out to assist these young lads in a mop up operation, and you are?"  
>"I'm Seras Victoria, sir. I'm with Hellsing."<br>Introductions made, Bells toed the corpse as their feet "Now this fellah's a bit odd, not like them others we've been encountering. Would you mind taking a look miss? Maybe you can tell us something we don't know?"

Seras nodded and walked over to the body, it was very large and compact, the burns and scars were terrible. He'd been through a lot even before he'd taken the rounds. One of the younger members of the squad was bent down and scrutinising the corpse with a frown.  
>"Careful" Seras warned him "If it's not been shot in the head or the heart then it won't be dead."<br>"Sarge, I don't think this one of them zombie things." The kneeling man reported to Sergeant Bells, ignoring Seras for the moment.  
>She was annoyed at his conduct "Excuse me but I think you'd better let me take a look to be sure, and they're called ghouls by the way, not zombies." Seras informed him tartly.<br>"Oh is that what you lot call them, miss? I don't think he's one of them."  
>Seras looked at the man "Why?"<br>"Well, all the ones we've seen have got those weird glowing eyes and fangs don't they? This fellah doesn't have those. Take a look."  
>The soldier turned the body over onto its back. Seras went numb with shock as her eyes fell upon the face of someone she'd assumed was dead; it was the werewolf she'd killed on the Zeppelin!<br>"It can't be! I killed you!" she yelped.

Hans felt a hideous pain in his back from the bullets that had penetrated his skin. He heard voices though they seemed far away to his ears. His body was nearly worn out, he concentrated on remaining as still as a corpse and conserving his remaining strength for regenerating the wounds these men had given him.  
>Hopefully they would assume he was dead and move on quickly, these men were clearly unnerved at the situation they'd found themselves in... he could smell their fear and uncertainty.<p>

However another scent then drifted towards him, it was female. There was no mistaking the unique scent of a girls skin. He smelled blood on her and her voice came to his ears.  
>"If it's not been shot in the head or the heart then it won't be dead."<br>He hoped these men weren't going to take that advice, he wasn't sure if he could survive a shot to the head in his current condition.  
>They had been talking more but he hadn't been listening, then someone turned him over and Hans heard the girl yelp "It can't be! I killed you!"<p>

There was only one person who could claim such a bold statement and Hans was almost glad she was here. He had nothing left to lose at this point. If he failed then he would rather that she killed him than these men.

He opened his eyes with a snarl, he was rewarded with cries of alarm a fear from all those around him but especially from the girl above him. He opened his mouth and lunged for the Draculina's throat.  
>An older man suddenly lashed out with the butt of his gun and smacked him in the side of the head a second later all the soldiers surrounding him began shooting once more at him.<br>He heard the girl shouting at them to stop.  
>Hans entire being was flooded with pain as the bullets shredded into his flesh, battering and jerking his body around with their powerful calibre rounds.<br>The remaining strength he had left fled his body and he went limp, sadness filled him. To have survived everything he had, to have the opportunity for revenge... then have it ruined by one old man and then to be shot like a dog… he felt tears of pain running down his face and he blacked out.

Seras looked down in shock at the Nazi soldier at her feet. His last look before his eyes closed was pitifully sad and she'd seen the fight go out of him as he'd become a dead weight on the floor.  
>"Bloody hell!" Sergeant Bells exclaimed "We put enough bullets in him before to drop a bear! What <em>is <em>he?"

Seras was almost angry at the soldiers for a moment but it occurred to her that they were mostly just scared and trying to survive in an environment where nothing was what it appeared anymore. She couldn't blame them for being jumpy.  
>She sighed "He was something I thought I'd finished off. I just didn't kill him enough."<br>"Sorry, miss?" the sergeant asked with a frown.  
>She shook her head "It doesn't matter. I'll take care of him for you now. Go on, this area's clear." She reassured them and they hurried away from the fallen German soldier without much further encouragement.<p>

She looked down at the man lying before her. Those normal bullets wouldn't kill him… well she assumed they wouldn't if he was anything like he had been before. She should really just take his head and be done with him.  
>She readied her hand over his heart in a striking position.<br>She paused as she looked at his face, this tear streaked blackened face. On the Zeppelin he'd seemed almost happy when he'd been mortally wounded; his face had been something close to joyful as the blue flames consumed his body.  
>So why then had he looked so sad just now? Didn't he want to die? All those other Nazi's seemed to have resigned themselves to their deaths, so why was this werewolf any different from those men…?<p>

She shook her head and raised her hand higher – she couldn't think like this! He was an enemy, a freak, a monster! It was her job and duty to kill things like him!  
>But as her eyes glowed red and she resolved to do her duty she heard the weakest of cough's beneath her. She saw a thin trail of blood leaking from Hans' mouth.<br>She could only stare amazed as he weakly opened his eyes and looked at her.

Hans opened his eyes to see the Draculina above him. Her hand readied over his heart.  
>Why did she not kill him? He could see anger in her eyes and a resolution but still she was not making a move to finish his life.<br>Hans closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, what was holding her back? Why didn't she kill him?  
>He continued to wait. Finally after a few more heartbeats he opened his eyes once again, uncomprehending why she refused to take action, surely she knew the conduct of war required that she kill him?<br>She was looking down at him and her eyes slowly faded to a sharper blue as tears welled up in her eyes. Her mouth set in a thin line and she lowered her hand slowly.  
>"I can't." she whispered weakly "I just can't do it."<br>Hans had no strength left to fight. He simply continued to stare in amazement.  
>He felt small wet drops hit his chest and run down his body, he smelled blood and knew that it was her tears.<br>He simply didn't know why someone who had tried so hard to kill him only a few hours ago wouldn't finish him off now that she had him at her mercy.  
>And suddenly it dawned on him, perhaps mercy was the only reason she needed… this powerful creature wanted to be merciful?<p>

This girl, this Draculina who'd proven herself a worthy match for him, who'd fought him with all her heart beforehand and now held the decision over his life or death was opting to show him mercy.  
>It wasn't lost on him that she was doing at this moment exactly what he'd been doing for that Iscariot Priestess when he'd shot her cheek out as a warning not to interfere and then offered her bandages to fix herself up with. He'd had the chance to kill that one, but it would have been a waste to kill her just for the sake of it.<br>… What a strange creature Alucard's fledgling was. A worthy soldier with her own codes of honour, a monster that needed a _justifiable_ reason to kill him…  
>She seemed so very different from the monster his Major had wanted to kill…<br>He felt darkness taking him, he kept his gaze on the still crying Draculina, he felt he should really do something to help her and he reached up and stroked her cheek comfortingly.  
>The motion shocked her and he managed to form a weak little smile at the woman before he fell unconscious from his wounds.<p>

Integra drove with an armed escort through the streets of London. She didn't know what had delayed her servant from returning to the base, and she wasn't happy at being kept in the dark after all that had happened.  
>She looked around the abandoned streets, the bodies littered and fallen where they'd been killed, the houses destroyed by missiles and the roads littered with debris and abandoned vehicles.<br>On one of the main roads their car came up on one such roadblock. Integra lit a cigar and looked around "We go on foot from here." She said.  
>The driver looked around at her and carefully asked "Should we not take a side road, Sir Integra?"<br>Integra looked at him for a moment "How much experience do you have in these situations soldier?"  
>He sheepishly replied "I don't have any ma'am."<br>Integra drew on the cigar "I'll illuminate for you then. The roads will be impassable with makeshift roadblocks, debris and bodies. If there are any ghouls left in the heart of London, which I doubt, they would be more concentrated around the main roads because that's where most their food would have been. We're better served looking for Seras on foot anyway, you can take my word on this."

"Sir! Yes sir," One of the soldiers nodded and he looked to his small squad "Move out."  
>They all left the car. Integra had a total had five men escorting her. She reasoned that she didn't need all of them at this time<br>"Captain, stay with the driver and a medic. I'll be in touch if we need you, but I need you here."  
>"What if your woman's hurt?"<br>Integra waved it away "The medic can't do anything for my agent that she couldn't do herself."  
>As they advanced on foot through the packed buildings and past the nightmarish sights of death and destruction, despite the heat from the fires Integra felt cold and numb.<p>

"Hold on Sir." One of her escorts said, catching her attention "Let me lead."  
>Integra paused, it would do her no harm to let him take point, but she shook her head.<br>"No." she said softly "There's no need."  
>She strode ahead, her two escorts hurried to keep up. Loaned to her by Islands for the task of protecting her they both looked suitably tense and nervous in their military uniforms. She missed the familiar presence of Hellsing soldiers, or having her own two bodyguards, either of which would not have shown such fear.<p>

She came around the corner to the wreckage of the Zeppelin and looked around. She wasn't sure why it was important but a gut feeling told her to look around this place.  
>One of the soldiers quickly scampered up the hill and looked around.<br>Integra sighed and looked into the sky which was darkened with smoke.  
>"Sir!" the soldier called out "There's a trail coming from the Zeppelin."<br>"What!" Integra went pale as for a moment the thought of a bloodied Major rising from the flames and escaping into the gloom sprung into her mind, she waved it away with a conscious mental effort reminding herself that the man was dead as she approached the soldier at the craters edge.  
>"What is it?" she asked.<br>The soldier pointed "I'm not sure Ma'am, but it looks like someone's been crawling through the dirt. There's blood on the trail which means they were hurt. Pretty bad if the amounts anything to go by."  
>"Sir!" one of the escorts approached her and held out his hand "I found this at the foot of the crater" he held up his hand for Integra to see the tiny prize.<br>Integra hissed as her eyes narrowed on the blood covered remains of a FREAK chip.

"It's a transmitter and recording device." She explained to the men when they asked about its relevance "Its something that all those Nazi vampires had inside them, it tracks the movements and activities of their agents. It's also got some kind of fail safe built into it, if an agent gets captured it causes them to spontaneously combust rather than risk them revealing their information or secrets."  
>The men exchanged grim expressions at that, their enemy had been pretty ruthless.<br>Integra frowned "It's damaged and bloody" she noted "That's odd. Normally they're intact unless the failsafe was activated…"  
>"A lucky shot Ma'am?" one of the soldiers offered.<br>"I don't think so." Integra replied and pointed in the direction of the bloody trail "But I think our answer is that way."

As the small team made its way carefully after the trail the appointed group leader kept pace alongside Integra to talk quietly with her.  
>"Ma'am, I appreciate we're not like you lot. We're just ordinary soldiers but we fight and die in the dirt to protect England against her enemies, just like your lot do against these things…do you think you might at least show a little appreciation for us?"<br>Integra kept walking and lit a cigar "What do you mean soldier?" she asked calmly.  
>"All this…" the man waved his hand expansively at her outline "This… bullshit attitude you have for others. You could at least show a little gratitude that we're helping you out."<br>Integra slowed slightly and turned her icy blue eyes on the soldier "Gratitude? I've been telling you how to act and behave all this while, if anything you lot have needed me more than I've needed you."  
>The man bristled and glared "Now you hold on a minute, you stuck up bitch-!"<br>"Sir!" a voice shouted from up ahead "Contact!"

The group took defensive positions as a trio of ghouls staggered out of the gloom ahead, the freaks moaned and howled as they advanced.  
>"FIRE!" the group leader called out.<br>The men opened up on the monsters, the bullets shredded into the bodies and cut them down.  
>"Aim for their heads or hearts!" Integra shouted over the noise.<br>A second later the group ceased firing. Integra made her way out and made sure the freaks were truly dead, she need not have bothered though. The men had been very accurate and the bursts had been short and precise.  
>She turned and nodded to the leader "Thank you…?"<br>"Lieutenant Mitchell."  
>"You were saying something impertinent to me just now Lieutenant?" Her gaze was hard and her manner cold "Would you care to repeat that little remark?" she demanded.<p>

The soldier seemed a bit embarrassed now that his men were within earshot, but he rose his head high and met her gaze evenly.  
>"I said you're acting like a stuck up bitch. Even if it costs me my job I'm still right about you, you know that don't you?"<br>Integra slowly chuckled as the men looked from their leader to the high ranking official he'd just insulted.  
>"Lieutenant Mitchell, I think that's the first time anyone has called me that to my face." she mused "Well soldier, let me tell you this; not many people have the spine to speak so forwardly to me. I may have a job opportunity for you after this is done, if you're interested in continuing this sort of thing."<br>The man looked stunned but after a few moments he nodded "Thank you Ma'am. I'll think about that." He promised her.  
>"Good. Please do." She replied, with the group relations a little less frosty they continued their hunt for the source of the blood stained trail.<p>

Seras wept harder and hit the pavement before she got up and paced. Back and forth she went as she cursed her weakness.  
>"I've got to do it! I've got to!" she bitterly reminded herself "Sir Integra would call me an idiot, and Master…"<br>the memory of her missing Master threatened her with worse emotional strife and she quickly stamped down on it. She face a gloved hand over her face and turned to regard the prone figure on the floor.  
>"I can't leave him." she said "He could escape…"<br>Her gaze went to his chest where amidst the fresh bullet wounds a long gash was visible where Pip and she had thrust a silver tooth into the wolf mans' chest. It should have killed him… then they'd seen the blue flames engulfing him. But this was the same man. He was burned badly and he was dying but there was no mistaking those eyes. Such cold, emotionless eyes he had…  
>But that gesture just now... was that the gesture of a killer, to show kindness to a crying woman?<p>

She swallowed hard; this man was a killer. Given the chance he would kill her, she was sure of it.  
>But if she killed him then wouldn't she be exactly like him? Was that why she wanted to spare this Nazi, for fear of becoming like one of them?<br>Or was she being just being a sentimental coward, as her Master would have scornfully told her she was being.  
>She didn't know. All she knew was that she'd had her fill of death and callously dealing it out to others, she'd had enough for one night. She'd had enough for one <em>lifetime<em>!  
>She leaned down over the fallen Nazi and gritted her teeth…<br>"I must be crazy…" she muttered to herself "This man nearly killed me. I should kill him. He's just like any of the others I've killed tonight!"  
>Suddenly she had another thought… if this man could survive, then what if someone else had! What if they hadn't dealt with all of Millennium – what if they returned again!<br>She bit her lip, this dying man would be the man to ask.  
>"No choice" she whispered, feeling relieved to have the burden of killing him removed from her shoulders.<br>She then raised her left arm which turned to a smoky tendril like form, she lowered it onto the Captains chest and reached within him looking for the silver tooth that she knew must still be present…

Integra and the squad came around the side of the ruined building where the blood trail abruptly ended. However the scene before them gave them all pause. The soldiers were unsure of what to make of it, they were all sure that the young lady sat on top of the large naked gentleman was the agent in question, but what the devil was she doing squatting over an injured man in the middle of nowhere?  
>The leader leaned over to Integra who was watching it without expression "Sir Hellsing? Were you expecting to find her with anyone else?"<br>Integra blinked and muttered "No… no I wasn't Sergeant. Go back and fetch the car please."

The man snapped to attention and he and the squad made their way quickly back down the path they'd came.  
>Integra walked forward, her footsteps a bit heavier than they normally would have been as she headed towards Seras, whose back was to her.<br>As she got closer she heard Seras panting hard and she noticed the left arm was a smoky tendril that she was pushing into the mans chest…  
>Integra then saw the mans face and she gasped in horror – she'd only seen him once and he'd been wearing his hat and overcoat at the time, but there was no mistaking that with that hair and his tremendous size that it was indeed the Nazi Captain!<p>

"Seras get away from him!" Seras heard Integra bark.  
>The servant jumped and gasped as she pulled her hand out of the Captains chest.<br>Integra glared "What the devil do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily.  
>Seras stammered and swallowed hard "I'm… I… I need to…"<br>"Coherent answers Seras! NOW!" the Hellsing Director shouted angrily at her servant.  
>The Draculina flinched and slowly opened her hand. A single item fell from her gloved hand. The silver tooth bounced twice before it settled at Integra's feet. The leader slowly looked at it and then looked up at her servant.<br>"Tell me this is not how it appears to be." She warned in a dangerous voice.

Seras took a deep breath "I needed to save him Sir." she said nervously.  
>"Save him?" Integra demanded incredulously "What in God's name would make you save this… this <em>monster?<em>"  
>"I… I was afraid... I though he could answer some questions."<br>"Answer some questions?" Integra looked disbelievingly at her servant and pointed emphatically to the naked man on the floor "If you needed answers Seras, then you should have drunk from him!"  
>"But I…-"<br>"But instead you've healed him, when he's a Nazi _and_ a werewolf!"  
>"But Sir-"<br>Integra reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun, her eyes hard and unyielding "I can't believe you would be so stupid..." she growled and she took aim at Hans head.  
>"NO!"<br>Seras slapped the gun out of her Masters hand. It fell with a loud clatter to the floor. Master and servant stood glaring at each other for a long moment, Integra looked furious but for once Seras didn't budge and she didn't shy away. She would not allow Integra to do this.

Integra shook her head slowly and took a deep breath "… why?" she finally asked Seras.  
>"I can't do it anymore tonight Sir. I've killed and I've butchered and I'm sick of being the cause of so much death! I may be a vampire, but I will not kill a defenceless man. Not even if he's a Nazi!"<br>Integra folded her arms and raised an eyebrow "Even though it's your job and this man tried to kill you, you still won't do it?" she asked her sternly.  
>"I can't do it tonight Sir." Seras lowered her head "I just can't."<br>Integra sighed, she didn't know why Seras was doing this and she didn't approve in the slightest… but she understood well how heartache and sadness could make people do the most inexplicable things to help them deal with their emotions.  
>She remembered that she'd once allowed the same vampire who had killed her treacherous uncle to roam freely around the house just so she would have some company despite all the danger that it might have placed her in as a young girl all alone until Walter came back from his trip abroad.<p>

This matter was done with now anyway, to force Seras to do anything against her will would create a rift between them both and they needed each other now more than ever.  
>The Director turned her gaze to the man on the floor and shook her head.<br>"Seras. We can't let him go, you know that don't you? We can't endanger all these innocent people any further by letting him loose."  
>Seras took a deep breath and steeled herself before she finally said "Then let's take him back to Hellsing then. Take him back with us."<br>"What?" Integra demanded incredulously.  
>"Let's take him back to the compound and deal with him there." Seras offered.<br>Integra paused and not a moment later another voice called out "Sir Hellsing!"

Seras and Integra turned to see the Lieutenant hurrying over. They'd gotten the car as close as they could to the leader and Draculina "We thought your injured man might need some assistance so I brought the medic over to help." he explained to the woman.  
>Seras looked hopefully at her leader and Integra grit her teeth and pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan "Oh for the love of… Fine then, fine! Seras, you'll guard this... this <em>thing<em> tonight, and we'll discuss what to do with him tomorrow."

The lieutenant and his men struggled with the heavy man but they eventually got him into the car. Integra watched them handling the big man and sighed in resignation. She didn't like this. This went against everything her organisation stood for – this thing was a Nazi and a monster! By all rights she should have already had it killed. Alucard would have done it in a second, but no, instead she had to have Seras who let her emotions affect her judgement be the one to find him then decide to fix him up.  
>Well, saving a wounded enemy was a lovely tender notion but Integra still had a job to do. She issued the squad leader her gun and some spare silver bullets, warning him that if the prisoner came to before they made it back then they were to shoot him to stop him escaping.<br>Then Seras had taken her home. They'd set about making a room to hold their prisoner in which hadn't taken long given the shortage of available suitable rooms. They'd settled on a room in the sub levels with a heavy iron door with a small shutter on it for the purpose of looking in or passing a tray. It was only a short while before the car arrived with its cargo.  
>The lieutenant was brief with his report about their journey. Their passenger had regained consciousness during transit but instead of fighting he had simply looked around and them and then closed his eyes and behaved in a silent, subdued manner.<p>

Keeping a werewolf prisoner was at this point a bit problematic for the Hellsing Manor given its current state of disrepair from the Nazi attack only a few hours ago, but the task of keeping the prisoner contained was far from unachievable given that this was an organisation made to combat all manner of evil creatures and there was no shortage of silver in the house for them to make use of against their captive if he tried anything.  
>Now that she had the arsenal to hand Integra had spared no time in issuing all of the squad with few silver bullets and appropriate firearms.<br>As the Nazi Captain was marched into his room and sealed inside Integra made clear to her servant what she expected of her.  
>"He will be under constant armed guard until a more suitable holding cell can be arranged for his captivity. I want regular reports on his status and you will be responsible for his care – you're the only person who can beat him without killing him."<br>"Yes sir." Seras replied dutifully, though she wasn't entirely confident that the last statement was true. If push came to shove she didn't know how to stop the werewolf without killing him.  
>"I know you're guarding him but I want you to have minimal contact with him Seras. Don't talk to him if he says anything. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but let me make myself understood; I expect him to behave in a suitable manner. If he does anything that I might interpret as threatening or dangerous, then I will not hesitate to order him shot. Am I making myself clear to you Seras?"<br>Seras nodded quickly.  
>"Good, then I suggest you make this clear to him as well before he gets any ideas." Integra suggested before she headed up the stairs.<br>'_Oh great' s_he thought '_I've got to make sure he behaves himself as well as cooperates… no pressure then!'_

It took her a few minutes to collect herself but shortly after that Seras approached the two men standing guard outside the Captain's cell. "Excuse me please, I'm going inside to have a word."  
>The guard nodded amiably "Right you are miss, I'll just get the key and-"<br>"There's no need" she thanked him "Don't worry I'll be out in a minute."  
>With that she phased through the wall. She heard the cries of surprise from behind her and shrugged. They'd have to get used to that sort of thing – in this house the extraordinary was the norm.<p>

The room she entered was small, it was longer than it was wide with little room to move in. There was space for the bunk which had been put against the farthest wall. There was nowhere to hide in this room and it was unlit which Seras thought odd.  
>Her eyesight was just fine in the dark however and she didn't have to look around to find the Captain in here. The man sat on the bunk with his back to the wall his chin resting on his chest, she heard the soft heavy breathing. Was he asleep?<p>

She heard the sound of the latch being pulled and from the other side of the door the soldier's worried face peeked in through a small window in the door.  
>"Miss! Hold on, I'm not meant to let anyone go in there without supervision!"<br>"I've been ordered to have a quick word with him. Don't worry about it."  
>The guard tried to protest but Seras cut him off by making her eyes go red. As understanding, and not a small amount of fear, crept into the man's eyes she changed her eyes back to their original blue.<br>"I appreciate your concern guard. Would you please shut that window, I'd like some privacy."  
>"Right… just be quick, eh?" the soldier replied weakly.<br>"Thank you." Seras thanked him politely and then walked over to the cot on the farthest side of the room.

Hans was resting as he knew he needed to but much needed sleep evaded him. He just couldn't make sense of the situation… he'd been dying when they found him and now he was in a cell, without the silver in his chest and apparently a prisoner of the men who'd shot at him. Of the Draculina there had been no sign, something that bothered him since she was really the only thing he had on his mind lately.  
>If he was alive then she must have saved him. But why would she do that?<br>He sat there with his eyes closed and relaxed his breathing to a regular steady rate.  
>As he inhaled through his nose a smell came with it… a soft feminine smell like a strange perfume. He felt the muscles in his face start to form a frown but the old habit of keeping his expression blank supressed the expression as quickly as it came. He wasn't sure why he'd been brought here, but at least he might still have his chance to get answers from the young midian...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to break the mould of Seras being the Captain's prisoner on the Zeppelin. Its a great idea and every fic I've read with that scenario I've really enjoyed and appreciated, but I didn't want to do that.<br>If you've taken the time to read this, I'd really appreciate reviews too. They're good motivation to keep writing, even a generic symbol of appreciation or dissatisfaction is better than thinking that I've wasted my time on a fic no ones reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hellsing.**

**Second instalment, a massive thank you to all who've reviewed so far – your comments got me straight to work on this!**

* * *

><p>The Captain opened his eyes in the darkness of his cell. The frauline was here… and she was alone. He inhaled lightly, and her scent caught his attention just as sharply as it had the last two times they'd met. It was a soft and pleasant sort of a smell, like the sort of thing you could find if you stood and inhaled around wildflowers. He wondered if it was a lingering perfume, and yet the frauline did not appear to be a particularly aesthetic person.<br>Then again, he reasoned, what did he really know of her? She was young, she was attractive, for all he knew she could be as shallow as a puddle of water with just as little sense.  
>He was saddened by that possibility, he hoped she wasn't like that. He hoped she wasn't… <em>ordinary<em>.  
>She was the only person who interested him and she'd caught that interest with her strength of spirit, it would be a shame to have that illusion of her being ruined by finding out she was just like anyone else in this world.<p>

Interesting women were few and far between and though his female comrades had been acceptable companions over the many years they'd spent together they had never been interesting. Having been around long enough for the extraordinary to become boring they'd just been too predictable to hold his interest in terms of sociability or activity. Zorin with her self inflicted tattoos and sadistic attitude, Rip with her zealots loyalty to the Party and strong love of classical music… their opinions weren't hard to figure out judging by their appearances and their behaviour mirrored the many other millions of people who'd made up the Third Reich.  
>So conversation (though admittedly he had been very much limited in terms of expressing his own opinions in these rare instances) had soon become stifling, and after a few months he'd given up his attempts to socialise with them and had merely joined them for group exercises and kept himself distant from them.<br>In a way that had been better, alone had suited him as they weren't really his idea of company. There was only so many times he could listen to the same old conversations and arguments along with the same classical music playing in the back round.  
>He'd preferred the Schrodinger who had been better to spend time with as he made up for the Captain's silence with his own expressed opinions about everything under the sun, but the cat boy had been over excitable and prone to acting on whims which made him quickly tiresome since the Captain felt obliged to keep an eye on the boy whenever they'd spent time together.<br>Hans was a hard man to please, and no one had ever really tried. This frauline with her merciful spirit… if she was everything he hoped she was then she might just be someone worth getting to know better.  
>He really wanted her to be someone who'd been worth dying for.<p>

He snapped himself out of his reverie and sharply inhaled again, he was rewarded by another part of the cocktail of smells distracting him for a few seconds. The smell of gunpowder and blood present upon the frauline was overbearing and he noted from her appearance that she must have not found time to scrub herself clean or change her attire just yet. Still, that suited him fine too.  
>That smell all over her was the scent of battle and he liked that smell a lot; it was like a perfume of death. It brought back memories from his long life, some bittersweet and some proud. All of them from the War.<br>He settled back and watched her, waiting for her to make the first move.

At this moment Seras was, to say the least, feeling uncomfortable. She had mixed feelings about being in here with this man. He was on the mend so she needed to be sure he wasn't going to die but he was also an enemy and he'd almost killed her.  
>However Sir Integra had made it clear that he was her responsibility and all matters relating to his guard and care were solely in her hands.<br>But she didn't really know what to do with him, she'd never had to keep someone trapped against their will before, and she'd never had to treat a wounded man either… this wasn't a job for her! This was a job for a professional…  
>But she was meant to be a pro wasn't she…? She supposed that with her master gone that she was now the new 'Alucard' for this Organisation, she was his fledgling servant after all, and now she was all grown up into a big bad Draculina… who still knew nothing about anything like this!<br>She wanted to cry or go and ask for help, but if she did it would only end up with Sir Integra barking at her in her office.  
>And on top of that she was ready to drop from exhaustion…<br>Oh god, this was really not her evening…

If she didn't keep guard of him would he try to escape? Probably.  
>Was he strong enough to fight? She didn't know what to expect from him and that face was unreadable..<br>in fact that expression was what was really making her nervous. All he'd done so far this evening was stare at her and act strangely around her! One second trying to kill her and the next stroking her face comfortingly trying to get her to stop crying!  
>Well, if he tried to pull a stunt tonight she was reassured by the memories of earlier this evening, she had beaten him before when he was on top form and in good shape. She could do it again if he tried anything.<br>She mentally shook herself and fought the urge to find her coffin and sleep. She wished that she could still drink coffee without needing to spit it out, caffeine would have been a great relief to her beleaguered senses right now.

She stepped away from the door so she was a few steps away from the man who sat still and continued to stare at her from the bunk. His eyes were so strange, they looked so sad and yet the blankness upon his face made him look unreadable.  
>Well, she thought, no time the like the present. She studied him from a distance, he seemed recovered enough as the only evidence of his fight with her and the ordeal that had left him charred and burnt was a mark on his chest and a thin layer of soot and char that covered the cell where he'd been walking.<br>The scar was a thin red mark, like a fault line in a sheet of iron. She thought that was pretty fitting as a blow with silver to the heart was the only weakness to this man that she had actually found during her fight with him!  
>As she leaned down, the Captain's eyes rose slightly to meet hers.<br>She felt that he was waiting for her, at loss for words she simply said the first thing that came to her.  
>"Hello." she said a little over brightly with a pleasant smile.<p>

Hans stared at her, baffled by the Draculina's friendliness. He blinked and frowned in confusion.  
>The Draculina looked puzzled "Aren't you going to say something back?"<br>The Captain shook his head, still confused. Say something back? How, when he couldn't speak? None the less he made an attempt and opened his mouth to reply.  
>What came out was a choked attempt to push air out through a constricted throat. He stopped immediately as he knew this was not the desired result.<br>"Jesus! Are you alright?" she asked him in concern and rushed over to him. Her hands went towards his face.  
>The Captain's response with automatic and swift, his hands shot out and he grabbed her by the shoulders.<br>"Hey!" she protested.  
>He shot her a warning glare; <em>I don't want you to touch me<em>.  
>The girl was shocked and struggled "I just wanted to help! You sounded like you were choking!" she protested.<br>His glare continued for second longer but then his gaze was arrested by the sight of her up close and in his arms. Her large eyes which were strangely were a bright blue – he was certain they'd been red when they'd fought, her blonde hair which was the colour of faded gold and smelled faintly of the last kind of soap she'd been using, his gaze then went lower for a second and he took in how well endowed she was.  
>The top she wore, so tight around that area, was distracting.<br>It had been so long since he'd admired a woman like this… and what a woman this one was!  
>The Draculina followed his gaze for a second and he saw her face warm with embarrassment.<p>

He felt his mouth water at the sight of her flushed face and he felt heat blossoming down in his gut, his heart pounded and his breathing deepened slightly. Blood pounded through his system and made him feel light headed for a moment.  
>If her expression were slightly different then she would look like he was doing something else to her…<br>Suddenly he realised what he was thinking about. He growled in anger and pushed her back, not roughly but enough to get her away from him.  
>He was not an animal! This was not the wilderness! His tastes in women and the natural instinct to mate be damned! He must not think that way about a woman who had nearly killed him! Not about one of his Major's enemies!<br>Alright then, if they were still enemies then he must be content to be that.

"Alright then, fine! Be that way, I was only trying to help." The girl scolded him.  
>Irritating girl, Hans thought, but a very nice body though…<br>He pinched himself hard on the thigh, willing the pain of the pinch to snap him out of admiring his foe's looks.  
>It worked, the beast was suppressed and human nature took over. But only for now.<p>

He rose from the bunk and approached her, perhaps it was worth trying a different form of communication.  
>She retreated a step "Ah! Back off" she growled at him sharply as she balls her hands into fists "I'll hurt you." she warned him.<br>Hans snorted and raised his hands in a show that his intention wasn't to hurt her.  
>He still had to know his enemy…<p>

Seras watched him carefully, standing there with his hands raised in front of his chest.  
>He lowered them slowly and then looked at her for permission to continue.<br>She nodded hesitantly "Whatever you're doing do it slowly." She cautioned him.  
>He didn't take that well, there was a look of resignation about him and he huffed an irritated breath. She swore for a second that he'd resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.<br>Seras tried to ignore that however and waited for him to do… well, whatever he wanted to do.  
>The Captain slowly, <em>deliberately<em> slowly as if to say 'you asked for this', reached up with one of his hands towards her face.  
>She frowned and fought the urge to back away, there was something about seeing a hand slowly reaching towards you that made you nervous in the pit of your stomach.<br>Suddenly the hand cupped her chin and she stiffened as though he'd just shocked her.  
>A voice, smooth and polished, ran through her mind.<br>_'I would welcome the chance for another fight… but I have questions.'_

She gasped and tried to pull away, his other hand shot out and took hold of the back of her head. She struggled but his grip tightened and he stepped in, closing the gap between them.  
>She opened her mouth to cry for help and the hand that cupped her chin suddenly clamped over her lips.<br>_'I wouldn't do that.'_ he warned. His voice was deep but sharp and formal, the way the voice of a commanding officer should be. There was an edge to it though, an edge of violence which made it sound like a growl or a warning whenever he spoke, like a wolf challenging another to a fight for dominance.  
>She tried to tear his hand off with her own but the gloves she was wearing meant she couldn't use her nails to scratch him and on a physical level… well she couldn't compete right now because she was exhausted.<br>Oh god, she suddenly thought, I'm trapped! I've trapped myself!  
>An amused chuckle ran softly through her and sent shivers up her spine.<br>_'Trapped yourself, Frauline? No more than me by letting myself be caught. But don't worry though, you're in safe hands. I won't kill you.'_  
>Suddenly a pressure built in her head and she groaned behind his hand.<br>_'Quiet now, and don't fight me.' _He advised.

Seras shouted angrily behind his hands, "What the hell are you playing at?" though it had come out muffled through his hands she had no doubts he heard her well enough.  
>He ignored her, the pressure was like a vice squeezing her head. She whimpered in pain – whatever he was trying to see or get out of her she wasn't going to give it up without a fight!<br>_'Let me see inside you Frauline.' _He crooned _'Let me see what I need and I will be satisfied. Then the pain will end.'  
><em>She fought him still, trying to push him out of her head like she was trying to get his hand off her mouth, with as little effect on both accounts. The pressure grew and her legs weakened. She buckled and went limp as her body trembled.  
>Barely able to stand and now helpless she looked up at him with a lump of fear building in her throat 'Please' she begged him with her eyes 'Please don't do this…'<br>_'Don't worry. It'll be quick.'_ He reassured her._  
><em>  
>She felt herself give up as her mental barriers weakened, she tried half heartedly one last time… and suddenly another presence joined hers.<br>The spirit of Pip Bernadotte rose up from her subconscious mind, urging her to fight the wolf man off. Not to let him beat her. The Captain recognised her familiar and she saw his eyes widen in surprise.  
>Then his nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing in anger.<br>_'YOU!' _His voice howled angrily through her, she winced from the pain of it. Then suddenly his attack on her mind left.  
>She knew immediately what he was up to he was focussing on Pip! She had no time to warn the Frenchman and she heard him cry out as the Captain turned all his will on breaking her familiars spirit.<br>Pip begged her to get up and fight him. Do it Seras, do it now!  
>However by this point was too late and with a snarl she felt Hans presence break inside her mind and tear through her defences focussing entirely upon attacking the Frenchman within her, tearing him apart from inside and stamping down hard on what remained of the Frenchman's essence.<p>

She took the moment to snatch the Captains hand away from her mouth "NO STOP!" she begged him.  
>Pip's screaming within her ceased suddenly and the Captain's eyes focussed on her with curiosity.<br>"Please." She beseeched "Please… all that's left inside of me is all that's left of him. Please… please don't kill him. He died to save me."  
>He stared at her for a long moment, she felt his anger... but also a strange sympathy for her.<br>She understood what must be going through his mind facing the man who had literally been the one who stabbed him in the chest with a silver tooth… which left her all the more surprised when she felt the Captain release the Frenchman within her.  
>Pips presence was weak, it so weak it couldn't form anything physical. But it was still there, she could still feel his confidence and hear his voice. He was alive and he thanked her for what she'd done.<p>

The Captain now looked at her more intently.  
><em>'Now I will look for what I need, and you will not fight me.'<em> He warned her.  
>She nodded and let him loose within her mind, she thought it would be painful, that she'd black out, she even feared for a second that she might lose all her memories… but none of this happened.<br>The Captain went only for the most recent events. It seemed he only wanted to know what had happened after he'd been bested on the Zeppelin, and get an idea for what happened after he'd lost consciousness when he'd been shot by the troops.  
>He wasn't interested in her past, or any of her duties with Hellsing or how far her bizarre relationship with Pip went or what it meant to her.<br>Something he wanted to know most strongly was what had inspired her to be merciful and spare his life.  
>In this however she knew she'd disappoint him; she didn't know why. She had just felt that she had to do it for reasons beyond her knowledge, like she'd known not to drink blood until finally that moment had come when she'd had no other choice, a moment that had cost Pip's life to save hers.<br>She hoped that this mental invasion was not a sign she'd made the wrong choice…  
>please don't let it be the wrong choice, she silently begged anyone who might be listening to her.<p>

Hans was now quite satisfied. He'd seen enough now to know what he needed and to do more would be unfair to this brave little frauline who'd continued to fight him even with her last ounce of strength.  
>The tactic of mentally breaking someone was something he was well versed in. In his many years of service in the SS Waffen he'd interrogated many people this way. Human's were not normally strong willed enough to bear it by the time they met him, and often they hadn't even put up a fight.<br>However this frauline had, no hold on… not 'Frauline'. Her name was Seras…  
>Seras… what an unusual name. But still a good name, he decided.<p>

He felt her fear of him, how she was regretting saving him… he suddenly felt worried. If he didn't do something to rectify her opinion of him then she might go to her boss and demand something be done about him.  
>That woman with the cold eyes, the enemy of his Major… Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Helling – another strange name! She would have him shot for this.<br>She'd wanted him dead earlier and only her servants efforts had spared him from her judgement.  
>He felt bad for his actions now… necessary though they were for him to know what he needed she deserved better treatment from him than this.<br>So he pulled back from her mind and opened the door for her to look inside his.  
>His arms changed position, he removed the hand from her head and put it to the small of her back and pulled her close.<br>He hugged her to his naked form. What she thought of a naked man pulling her close he did not need to look within her to know. She was already embarrassed, he suspected this was adding more to that pile.  
>"Hans…" she whispered weakly "You know you're naked…"<br>_'I am aware of it.'_  
>"Oh."<br>_'Hush now. I want you to sleep.'  
><em>She looked up at him with her large eyes "I can't sleep" she whispered "I can't in case you try to…"  
><em>'Escape? Don't worry you saved me from death, I'm grateful enough to wait at least one evening to get my strength back before I try a break out.'<br>_It was a rare attempt at humour from him. She smiled weakly.  
>"Please don't." she replied sleepily "I'll get in trouble."<br>_'You cannot sleep here.'_ He protested, but it was too late. The girl was fast asleep in his arms.  
>He sighed, idiot! Did this foolish girl not realise he could kill her now and have done with it?<br>What was wrong with her?  
>He looked down and noted how he was stroking her hair and keeping her held close… his fascination with this woman… what was wrong with him?<br>He swallowed and tried not to concern himself with it. He was a soldier, his job was to follow orders not to question them. His Major was dead, he'd seen it in her mind. Millennium was gone.  
>He was alone.<p>

Standing here, in the darkness of his cell with the Draculina held loosely in his arms he tried to think about what to do next.  
>He couldn't imagine he would survive his Majors plan of attack, this was all too strange for him. He sighed, very well. If he couldn't plan ahead then he'd have to react to the events accordingly, and that meant waiting and being co operative whilst he was here.<br>First of all though he'd let this Draculina rest, hopefully she'd take it as a peace offering and a sign of his good intent and _not_ report his conduct to the Hellsing Director.  
>He placed her down on his bunk, she shifted and mumbled something but settled again.<br>He nodded and went to the door. He rapped on it softly with his fingers.  
>The hatch opened and a guard peered in suspiciously.<br>"What do you want?" the guard demanded.  
>He blinked and shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Piss off then." The guard ordered.  
>Hans backed away and tilted his head, as though thinking about something.<br>"'Ere! Where's the girl gone?" the man behind the door demanded.  
>Hans rose an eyebrow and pointed at one of the walls. He shrugged again. The guards couldn't see behind him to the bunk so hopefully…<br>The shutter snapped shut and Hans waited tensely for it to open. When it didn't he crept over and pressed his ear to the metal.  
>Faintly he heard them talking.<br>"I think she's gone to bed… the prisoner was pointing at the wall."  
>"Probably" the other guard agreed "Wish it were my bed though!"<br>"Bloody right! Looks damn hot doesn't she?" the first agreed.  
>The two men laughed. Hans went back to his bunk and looked down upon the sleeping frauline. She did look good, he admitted, but unlike those two he actually had her in his bed and at least he had the grace to be a gentleman and assume she didn't want to sleep with him just because she'd met him.<br>He sat down with his back to the wall, it was cold. He needed to sleep and it wasn't as if he had much else to do tonight.  
>So he closed his eyes and did just that.<br>When morning came the Frauline wasn't on his bunk… but a pile of clothes along with a pair of boots was.  
>He was grateful for that and dressed himself, it wasn't much but it was nice to be clothed again. He wore the tan coloured army issue pants and a matching thermal t shirt.<br>Though they were British it felt good to be in a uniform again.  
>'<em>Much better'<em> he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's this chapter, hopefully you've enjoyed reading this and now you'd like to offer some feedback. As always I appreciate any comments anyone has for me – and don't be shy about saying if I'm going out of character! I always try to be as true to the character as it makes for much better reading in my opinion.<br>Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3 is now up.**

* * *

><p>It was the early afternoon the following morning that Integra Hellsing was sat at her desk, a cigar in one hand was still unlit and the paperwork tray was empty. This was a bad sign for her.<br>Paperwork may have been boring but it meant that the system was still functioning, and if no one was sending her paperwork… well it was bad.

A conversation earlier with Sir Islands had revealed that much of the fighting around England had been quelled by valiant efforts by the armed forces. The casualties were horrendous however and questions were being asked of the government that they were struggling to answer.  
>She'd told him of the recent development at her end; upon hearing about the Captain the other end had gone quiet.<br>"You are sure this is right thing to do?" Islands asked her.  
>"No. But its done now."<br>Islands cursed "Dammit…" his end had been quiet for another moment and then he'd given her orders.  
>"Right Integra, I know you're the expert on supernatural, but this is a matter that goes a bit higher than us. He's a Nazi and we need answers. I'll get in touch with her Majesty, you just be sure that nothing happens to him until after I've spoken to her."<br>She agreed and ended the phone call. Islands sounded tired, how much pressure had the old man been under recently? How much more had been placed on his shoulder with this calamity?

She didn't know how many of the Twelve Knights had survived the conflict but Islands would have to find replacements for those they'd lost; Sir Penwood was dead, of that she knew as a fact and she mourned the loss of her long time acquaintance. Fool though he'd often been, and a blustering incompetent in many respects he had sacrificed himself to save as many as he could and deny the Nazi's a key structure. Blowing up the communications building after leaving standing orders for the armed forces and any resistance against the Nazi invaders had cost him his life… but his actions had undoubtedly saved many others who might have died if the Nazi's had been able to use it to disrupt counter attacks against them.  
>Penwood had been a brave man when it had counted the most, that label she would give him and all his staff at their memorial.<br>Integra sighed in defeat and put down the cigar. She'd had a full nights sleep… well a solid block of sleep through the morning anyway, and it was more than she'd had in years.  
>Yet she was still tired, and she was strangely angered.<br>It was survivors guilt she assumed, missed in with all the stress and pressure that remained on her shoulders even now and the burden of her failure to act earlier having cost the lives of millions of Englishmen. If only they'd known sooner then perhaps…  
>But no, thinking like that could only make it worse so she stopped herself from going there.<br>She knew what Sir Islands would say; he'd scold her for beating herself up after all she'd done and remind her as a human of her limitations just like the rest of them.  
>But despite all she'd done it didn't feel like it had been enough.<p>

A knock sounded on her door. She raised her head and called "Come."  
>Seras came through the door – literally through it. The peppy blonde came up to her desk with a smile "Good morning Sir Integra." She greeted her.<br>Integra stared at her… the girl was smiling after all this? Amazing… she could only shake her head in astonishment.  
>"Seras, it's the afternoon." She replied softly.<br>"Oh, I know that Sir, but you just got up and my Dad used to say that anytime you wake up from a deep sleep technically makes it morning so…" she stopped herself, realising she was babbling on about something pointless to Sir Integra of all people.

However the Director surprised her with a chuckle "That makes two of our fathers. I recall my own father waking up one afternoon complaining that his hangovers were getting worse in the mornings as he got older. When I told him what time it actually was he was so shocked to have been asleep from the alcohol for so long that he quit drinking for a whole two weeks to sort his body clock out."  
>Seras wasn't sure why it was funny, but she giggled dutifully.<p>

Integra looked curiously at her servant "Aren't you in pain? Aren't you tired being out in the sunlight?"  
>Seras looked surprised "Actually I've been avoiding it. Being in the light makes me feel sick."<br>"Ah, that explains that, so tell me – what brings a Draculina from her slumber to my office at this time of day?"  
>"Well Sir I came to report to you about Ha- I mean the prisoner." Seras told the Director.<br>Her fast correction of herself caught Integra's interest "What were you going to call our prisoner just now?" Integra asked her servant before the girl could continue.  
>"I was… well his name is Hans… that's his name." Seras said quickly.<br>Integra felt her frayed temper being tested – she'd told her servant very specifically to _not_ talk to that man!  
>"And how do you know that?" she asked the Draculina.<br>"Well, he told me Sir." The girl replied a little puzzled by Integra's question.  
>"I see. Well go on, how is <em>Hans<em> then Seras?" Integra replied with a carefully controlled face. Calm Integra, keep calm…  
>"Well, he's fully recovered physically which is pretty amazing when you think of the state we found him in, no wounds or marks at all! But I think he's still tired because I found him still sleeping this morning. I've given him some fresh clothes to wear and I was wondering… if it's alright with you I'd like to give him something to eat too?"<br>Something about that question did it for her and pushed Integra over the edge – all those people dead. Everything that their prisoners people were responsible for and Seras had been chatting to him, given him clothes and was asking her to show charity to him by feeding him.

Integra looked at Seras for a moment and the girl wondered if she'd said something wrong.  
>The older woman leaned forward with a look of interest "Hmm… a name, clothes and now food…" she stated softly "Shall I also find a kennel this new pet of yours Seras?"<br>The girl blushed and stammered "S-sir! No. Not at all, I was just asking for…"  
>"I'm aware girl. I heard you." Integra now lit her cigar and raised an eyebrow at her servant "Now what I want you to think carefully about Seras is this, what did I ask of you last night?"<p>

Seras suddenly realised her mistake as a pit opened up in her stomach… oops, perhaps mentioning that Hans and her had been speaking to each other last night wasn't such a bright idea.  
>"Erm… well I recall you said I was in charge of his well being and I was to make sure he behaved himself… is that it Sir?"<br>Integra's pulled on the cigar and blew out a long thin tendril of smoke. The blue smoke swirled in front of her face as she exhaled and disappeared.  
>"That's interesting… I see that you managed to forget my order <em>not to speak to him<em> almost immediately after I gave it." She replied tightly.  
>"I didn't forget sir! Honest! It's just that… well I just… well,"<br>How could she say that she didn't have any choice in the matter without risking her prisoners life? What was she going to say – I couldn't help it, he forced me to talk to him?

"Well?" Integra pressed her.  
>"I thought that if I talked to him then it might encourage him to co operate." Seras lied.<br>"I see. So you did what you thought was best – is that it?" Integra said again. Seras was starting to dislike that tone. When it was coming from Sir Integra it managed to rob anything she said of the reassurance that she approved of what Seras was doing.

"Sir? The food?" Seras asked softly.  
>Integra suddenly snapped "Food? You actually want to feed it?"<br>"Well, yes… is that wrong?"  
>"Is it wrong…?" Integra demanded, she shook her head and a weak chuckle escaped her lips… the hand she was using to hold the cigar suddenly broke the tobacco into two neat halves as Integra snarled "IF COURSE ITS BLOODY WRONG!"<br>Seras was shocked "But sir…!"

Integra's suddenly went still and her eyes smouldered angrily.  
>"You know what Seras," she said quietly "That before you came, I never once a had a soldier who questioned me so much? You know what? Go on then, feed him Seras. You might as well since you've already clothed and comforted him. I mean, do you really need to ask me Seras? You seem pretty content to make my life hard these days." The Director growled at her servant.<br>"Me?" Seras echoed in a hurt voice "No Sir! I didn't mean anything like…"  
>"Exactly Seras!" Integra snapped making the girl jump "Exactly, you <em>didn't mean to<em> but you still _do_! Somehow you've managed to put me in a position where I have to be a nursemaid for a Nazi POW! After everything they've done to me and this country I can't do a damn thing to avenge those people who died and put a bloody bullet in that creatures head and that's because you don't think beyond your damn sentimental sense of humanity! Why did I have to be cursed with having a vampire with a bleeding heart?" she raged angrily.

Seras opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by her Director rising from her desk and glaring at her as her rant reached full momentum.  
>"This is my house, my Organisation and my job and before yesterday everything was just fine! I had a vampire who I could completely rely on to follow my orders, I had a secret Organisation with which to combat evil like that creature you're getting so fond of!" Integra scorned.<br>She continued and pointed a finger accusingly at Seras "But now I find myself pampering a Nazi, and alongside the knowledge that I'll have to negotiate with everyone to get things done now because people know about vampires, my only remaining soldier is a foolish and emotional girl _who can't do the right thing and get on with her bloody job_! _AM I MAKING MY VIEW OF THIS SITUATION QUITE CLEAR TO YOU SERAS? DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPID GIRL?_" she demanded angrily.

Seras gulped and trembled as the words went through her like daggers… and suddenly it hurt to move or speak all over again. The world was thrown from under her feet like it had been last night…  
>She stared at the floor and tried not to let herself feel anything… but as usual she failed. Pain welled up in her chest, disappointment, failure, weakness…<br>"R-right then…" Seras mumbled in a small subdued voice "I- I understand Sir. No food for Hans… I think I should get back to bed too…"

Integra suddenly stopped herself as she caught the look on her servants face. Something looked… wrong. Very, very wrong.  
>It suddenly dawned on her that Seras wasn't really to blame, but she had needed to vent so badly and…<br>Oh no.  
>"Seras…" she started to apologise, but the servant dropped through the floor like it was air.<br>The Director was on her feet in an instant "SERAS!" she called out and bolted out the door to find her servant.

Seras ran through the ground floor of the house, tears running fast down her face and pain welling in her chest. It was all her fault! It was always her fault! Pip was dead because of her, Master was dead and if she'd had the sense to drink blood sooner then perhaps she might have helped avert all this!  
>She pushed past two guards on her way down to the cellar, they cried out in surprise as she bowled through them and kept running. She needed to get away, she needed to get somewhere where she belonged!<br>Hans… that man had shown her some kindness last night.  
>She ran through the wall and ran straight to the werewolf. It was a mad world when she was running to her enemy for comfort, but she was just as lost and alone as he was right now and she needed to speak to someone who might actually respect her…<p>

Hans was sleeping soundly on his bunk, his eyes closed and his breathing calm. The tranquillity of the moment was ruined sharply when someone literally threw themselves onto his chest whilst sobbing like a hysterical child.  
>Hans' eyes snapped open in an instant. They glowed an electric blue as adrenaline flooded his system and with a snarl he went to throw off his attacker…<br>but stopped as he recognised it was Seras.

The girl was hysterical. Sobbing hard into his chest, her body shaking with grief and pent up emotion… what the hell was wrong with her?  
>Hans placed his hands on her head and frowned in concern. His mind opened instantly to hers and he softly pressed the girl to let hers open to him.<br>Seras almost instantly did, and with it came a flood of emotion that drowned his mind… memories swamped his subconscious and with them everything that Seras was feeling.  
>The Director had… scolded her? Reprimanded her for being a bad soldier? Was that it? His knowledge about the pairs relationship was limited to what little he knew of both of them from his experience with them on the Zeppelin and the glimpse of Seras memories from last night.<p>

_'Seras?'_ he asked her softly.  
>The Draculina wasn't calming down, there were no more tears left in her but she still trembled and her breath was catching in her throat as she tried to sob. Her grip was uncomfortably tight, her gloved finger digging hard into his flesh.<br>_'What is it Frauline? What upsets you?'_ he pressed her.  
>"I… I just… showed you it!" she whimpered.<br>_'Nein, you just showed me a lot of things but I do not understand their context. You must speak to me now and tell me.'_ Hans informed her in a deliberately patient tone.  
>Seras gulped and let out a shaky breath with a whimper.<br>"I… can't do anything right Hans!" she sobbed.

Hans sighed, this girl was hysterical and needed calming… now what was the normal way to fix this? If one of his men had suddenly gotten like this he would have slapped or struck the man demanding he pull himself together… somehow he didn't think this would be wise with this emotionally unstable frauline.  
>Whiskey, maybe? A drink often helped calm the nerves or so he was told… he'd not often partaken of the stuff given it burned his nostrils whenever he'd smelled it and the taste was strange to him.<br>But it occurred to him that a drink might not be the worst solution…  
>He flexed his hand and the fingers grew into sharp claws. He nodded and shut his eyes… ignore the pain, he willed himself, you owe her this much for saving your life!<br>He stabbed three of his claws into his opposite wrist and hissed with pain. Blood welled up and immediately began to run freely from the wound.

Seras eyes snapped up when she heard the hiss above her.  
>"Huh-!" she gasped. Suddenly a smell hit her nose and her mouth watered.<br>Blood… that heavenly stench of blood!  
>She shook her head and tried to stop herself from thinking like that, but a primal part of her was crying out to be fed... and the Captain's voice was firm in her mind.<br>_'Drink this. I did it for your benefit.'_  
>Seras couldn't get her eyes off his wrist and the thick red liquid that dripped from it and stained his shirt and bunk where the drops fell on them... her mind was quickly focusing solely on that liquid.<br>_Drink frauline.'_ Hans commanded.  
>Seras took a shuddery breath, her emotional strife was pushed behind her as her stomach demanded satisfaction. She leaned in towards the wrist and her tongue reached out to catch a drop as it fell from his arm.<br>Delicious… she thought as it landed on the tip of her tongue.  
>The Captain suddenly seized her shoulder and glared at her <em>'Frauline, my arm hurts and I don't need any more wounds after last night. Drink this before I heal to fix the pain.' <em>he warned her._  
><em>And without a seconds hesitation the Draculina latched onto his arm and sucked hard at the coppery flavoured trickle that flowed from his wrist.  
>Wonderful… amazing! She drank him in, utterly absorbed in her meal.<br>She did not notice the Captain's pleased smile or feel his hand stroking her head.  
><em>'Good frauline. Good girl. Forget your sadness.'<em>

Seras could barely remember what she'd been worried about, his blood tasted so good! It was warm and filled with life and the flavour of his spirit. It was like the best cocktail she could have imagined, better than the most succulent roast dinner and more refreshing than any water had ever been for her…

Hans smile faded after a few minutes as he felt him arm now going numb… there was only so much blood he was going to give her, enough was enough!  
>He took a hold of her and pulled her off him. She protested with a hearty groan of disappointment and looked at him with longing…<br>Ah that expression did so much for his sense of satisfaction. The heat blossomed once again in his loins and he shivered with anticipation as he felt himself stirring. The girl, smiling now with a blood stained face, looked like a slightly homicidal angel.  
><em>'Better now?'<em> he asked her, amused at her appearance.  
>"Oh yes… thank you." She whispered hoarsely "I feel much better now…"<br>The animal within Hans could bear it no longer. It had been too long since he'd known the warmth of a woman!  
>Without realising what he was doing he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips over hers. To say he was shocked when the girl responded immediately and kissed him back passionately, would have been an understatement.<p>

It was obviously gratitude for his blood, he told himself. There was no way she was really attracted to him after all he'd done to her.  
>Ah, he could see what it was now; she was still absorbed in her blood lust, he could tell because she was biting at his tongue with which he was exploring the young frauline's mouth…<br>He wasn't actually sure when he'd started doing that… but it was nice!  
>Actually that wasn't doing it justice. After years of repression the beast felt that not even a total victory over the vampire Alucard would have tasted as sweet as this!<br>As their lips met again and again Hans succumbed to his inner beast and let it control his actions, he pulled her closer to him, he felt her hands reach up to either side of his head and her fingers stroked through his hair.  
>Two soldiers releasing their emotional stress… two monsters needing fulfilment that no human could have satiated.<br>Was this wrong? Was this so bad?  
>He thought not, in fact he decided that he would mate with her. A release would do him good. He would enjoy her warmth and her moans… she would be grateful.<br>Maybe she might even bring him food if he was very good, now that he thought about it he couldn't recall when he'd last eaten…  
>But all that could wait, his wolf reassured him, for now there was business to take care of.<br>He turned the unresisting woman over and climbed on top of her…

Seras was in ecstasy, this was bliss! Hans tasted so good… his mouth, his blood, his _passion_… it was all so good! Her sorrows and fears were well behind her at his point and all that mattered was that this moment _didn't_ stop for anything!  
>She felt his strong arms move her and suddenly noted he was on top of her. Good for her, now she could admire some other parts of him… with a dreamy smile she moved her hands from his head to his chest which was hard, a curious frown flickered over her face and she moved her gloved small hands further down to feel over his abs which were rock hard from years of training for war.<br>Very nice. Very nice, indeed!

The man himself was staring at her, his odd blank expression was still present at the moment as though he wasn't really paying attention… but she could feel his desire washing over her like waves of heat. She smiled happily and closed her eyes as she basked in that warmth for a moment.  
>She felt one of his hands taking hers and removing her gloves, then the same with the other. He pressed her cold hand once again to himself, but slid it under the shirt.<br>She trembled in pleasure and sighed, his chest was so warm it was like a radiator and she could hear his heart beating harder as his passion worked him up into a frenzy.  
>Did he really like her this much?<br>Then his hand brushed up her leg. With her eyes still closed she shivered and giggled at the feather light touch. It tickled.

Then his fingers were underneath her skirt and his hard fingers brushed over her opening.  
>Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at the foreign sensation.<br>Now she saw his eyes fill with something else… and for the first time she saw an expression on his face. His smile and his half closed amused eyes were red and they said all too clearly what he wanted right now.  
>"!" she gasped as she realised the danger she was in… whatever part of the Nazi Captain she'd just woken up it wasn't the man she'd just been kissing…<br>His fingers rubbed her clit… and her insides turned to mush for an instant.  
>"Oh!" she moaned and reached a hand down to grab his wrist. However his only made him renew his efforts with gusto.<br>As his fingers toyed with her private area she felt wetness growing.  
>"Oh! Ah! H-Hans! Stop it please!" she moaned "Please! I- I don't want…" suddenly her mouth was arrested with a kiss and she lay there trapped beneath him, too scared and shocked to do anything to stop him.<br>His actions under her skirt made her eyes close and forced a whimper from her lips.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Integra Hellsing stood in the opening flanked by the two guards.  
>The guards pulled back with gasped of surprise, Integra's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the pair.<br>A second later she drew out her pistol "Why you-!" she snarled.  
>Seras cried out "Sir it's not what you think – he's not thinking clearly!"<p>

The Captain snarled at her and leapt at with the group with an angry growl.  
>Fur sprouted from his face, the two guards lifted their guns and shot but the Captain avoided them with a grace he had demonstrated before on the Zeppelin during their brief but fierce fire fight.<br>His leg shot out, its length increasing as the transformation continued to warp his body into that of his lycanthrope form. The gun was whipped from the first guards hands and the backhand of the Captains paw sent him flying into the wall where he lay still, knocked out cold.

The other guard charged him with a cry of anger. The now fully transformed Captain snarled once more and leapt again. The man screamed as he was tackled backwards into the Director and both Integra and the guard cried out in pain as they hit the wall in the outside passage. The guard was lifted and thrown down the corridor where he rolled and groaned in pain.  
>Integra lifted her head weakly, her ears ringing from the blow to the wall. A hand seized her by the throat and lifted her, her face not inches from the wolfs snout she stared into its furious eyes.<br>She swore and hastened to free her gun, the Captain saw and grabbed her wrist as she offloaded a shot at him. The silver bullet missed his gut but tore into his leg and the Captain released her with a howl of pain.

The wolf man then cuffed the pistol from Integra's hand but the shot she fired before losing the gun clipped one of his ears. Another lucky miss.  
>The wolf snarled at her, its eyes blazing.<br>Suddenly it yelped in surprise as something charged into it and slammed its head into the wall.  
>The wolf turned with a low growl and Seras fist snapped out once again in a prize fighters punch that made the Captain reel on his feet.<br>The werewolf tried to fight back but the last blow the Draculina dealt him ended the fight; Seras rammed her elbow into his gut and lifted him with the blow. He felt ribs break and his stomach blossomed with pain that made him yelp and whimper in pain as he lay on the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Seras snapped "Bad dog! Never lay a finger on my master!"  
>Hans mind reasserted itself as the pain made the creature within him retreat and he changed himself back to reassure Seras he was once again in charge… he looked up weakly from the floor and bowed his head.<br>_'Jawohl… meine Master.'_ He whispered into her head where no one else could hear.  
>Seras eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?" she demanded.<br>Hans couldn't answer her and his head slumped as his eyes rolled back.  
>Seras was on him in an instant "No! Don't black out on me! Answer me – why did you call me your Master?"<br>"He just said what?" Integra demanded.  
>Seras looked at her boss in shock "I don't know! He just spoke in my head – I don't know what he's talking about!"<p>

Integra pointed at the man now who lay in her servants grip.  
>"Fix this." She ordered "Or I will. If he's not restrained by the time he comes to I <em>will<em> have him shot!"  
>"Yes Sir!" Seras reassured her boss "I'll get right on it!"<br>Integra was talking to herself now, rubbing pain from her back "I'm going to call the Round Table to a conference – that _thing_ will not be under my roof any longer than it has to be. It's caused nothing but trouble since it got here!"  
>Seras eyes widened in shock "A conference! But Sir – what… what will they do with him?"<br>Integra's eyes betrayed nothing "Only what her Majesty see's fit."

Seras got to work immediately, chains were found as she made them more effective by wrapping them with silver. Hans was strapped into a straightjacket and bound further by these silver encased chains.  
>A guard was ever present with her as she worked to keep an eye on the unconscious prisoner.<br>Once they were finished he left her alone with him, a camera was present in this room now and everything was being recorded.  
>Seras looked pityingly at Hans…his behaviour earlier today had unsettled her, how was it that he could have one second been so loving and caring and then the next be so violent and irrational? Was it something to do with his nature? Had he lost control over himself in the moment as she once had when the Valentine brothers had attacked the Manor?<br>She didn't know enough about werewolves or about Hans to get the answers... all she knew was the creature that had attacked them was not the same man she had run to for comfort.

Her mind went back to when he'd invaded her head to learn more about her… was it possible that she might be able to do that to him?  
>She didn't know and she didn't have long to work something out either. Her master had already called the conference into a state of readiness and they were all now waiting upon the arrival of her Majesty to arrange the time and place of the gathering.<br>Seras looked at the unconscious man… this Nazi was older than his years that much was certain. He was a mystery to her, yet she felt that she knew him well enough to say there was more to him than just a cold hearted killer. Or a monster.  
>He had honour, he could care… there was something quite human about him that he had showed to her these past two evenings… and it was worth defending him for that!<p>

She still wasn't sure that she wanted to look inside his head and see what he might have witnessed in his long life, especially during the War… but unless she did it she'd have nothing to say to defend him against that council who'd all wish him killed. If that happened then her act of mercy would have been for nothing and the possibility of saving the man she was seeing in Hans would disappear.  
>All right then. So be it.<br>She took a deep breath and placed a hand on Hans head, pushing herself into his mind and searching for answers to his mysterious behaviour earlier today…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, R&amp;R people, I really hope you like where this is going so far. The next chap is sure to be a twist for all of you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Integra rested herself heavily back into her chair as she lit up another cigar… the ashtray before her was littered with stubbed ends. The split cigar from earlier lay on the desk, pointing at her like an accusing finger, a possible metaphor for the trust she might have broken with her servant.<br>Integra swept it away angrily and steepled her fingers together and rested her chin on them as she smoked hard.  
>Suck, exhale, suck, exhale… the motion was hurried and she was puffing on the cigar too rapidly to enjoy it. Eventually she ground her teeth together with a snarl and butted out the fourth cigar that she'd been unable to satisfy her mood with.<br>She felt ill, but the smoking wasn't the only cause for her illness. It was this deplorable situation she found herself in that was the trouble!  
>It was as bad as things got when Hellsing was nursing and sheltering the very forces they were sworn to destroy…<br>If only she had Alucard here, he would have willingly dispatched that creature now bound up in the cells the second he'd found him lying broken in the streets of London!  
>Integra sighed a pain filled shuddery breath and not for the first time since yesterday evening she had to fight off a wave of emotion that threatened her as his loss hit her like a brick.<br>God but she missed him…

She pushed her feelings aside. One woman in this house letting her feelings dictate the course of her actions was too much already! She needed to be professional about this.  
>Now what would her father have done with a dangerous creature in the sub levels…<br>As the thought went through her mind she went still and blinked carefully as it dawned on her exactly what she'd just described.  
>'A dangerous creature in the sub levels'… wasn't that just what Alucard had been?<br>She supposed in a certain light the two were similar; they were physically strong and attractive, powerful monsters that were devoted to obeying their Masters…  
>She stopped the thought there.<br>No, just… please no. Don't go there. Integra thought wearily, don't compare this thing to Alucard, those two aren't alike. Alucard could be trusted and this thing most definitely _couldn't_.

She suppressed the thought that the Captain seemed the sort of person to follow orders obediently if he was persuaded to do so.  
>Focus Integra! Bigger picture! <em>Nazi!<em>  
>Focus on Seras, she advised herself, focus on the <em>real<em> issue here. Put anything else out of your head it'll only distract you.

Considering that Seras was getting very close to the man things were getting very complicated… these extremely misplaced feelings of sympathy and respect for that creature was causing trouble between all of them.  
>But how deep were those feelings? Surely they weren't that deep… but then she recalled what she'd caught the two of them doing and Integra sighed wearily as it occurred to her that there might indeed be some call for alarm here.<p>

Oh for the love of God! Could nothing be simple for once, she pleaded to the high heavens.  
>She was already in a mood today after she'd hurt her servants feelings today by shouting at her about incompetence. Integra didn't want to be nasty to the girl anymore tonight, she was fed up of being an ogre.<p>

But judging that she'd caught her servant… well, doing things with the prisoner… that was still unacceptable conduct in her household! She had to do something to stop this madness before it went too far and got them all in the soup!  
>Integra had another though and groaned… if Islands or the Queen found out she'd been letting her servant get to know their prisoner in more ways than one…<br>Her chest tightened in alarm.  
>What the hell was Seras playing at? Didn't she realise how that looked to a causal observer – she'd look like she'd gone over to his side!<p>

Integra willed herself to think clearly. The cigars had left her nauseous and her head was spinning. Her determination to see this through levelled it out though.  
>She was over reacting and over thinking about this… it was lack of sleep that was making her act this way.<p>

Now Seras could not be in love with that… thing. There simply hadn't been enough time to justify that emotion. She was simply feeling sorry for it and as for those actions…  
>Well. That she couldn't explain, but there must have been extenuating circumstances.<br>The fact that Seras had fought damn hard to keep that wolf off her when it had attacked in the sub levels more than proved where her loyalties lay, despite all the recent bad blood Seras was still her loyal servant.

Seras just didn't seem to understand that some things needed to be done in order to achieve a higher purpose, and that those things were often hard and painful to accept… well unfortunately that was just the way it was sometimes and…  
>… and hold on, was that strictly true…?<br>A memory of their conversation about what to do with the werewolf came back to her and Integra studied it carefully.  
>Her brow furrowed and she settled down in thought.<br>She believed she was mistaken about the girl. Seras _was_ doing all this because it all had higher purpose to her… she'd had a personal reason for needing to spare the werewolf before all of this fraternisation had started.  
>Her servant's words the other night… what had she said?<br>'I just can't do it anymore Sir…?' something like that, 'I'm sick of being the cause of so much death'.

It was possible that this was some sort of atonement for all the Nazi's she'd killed.  
>The two of them clearly needed to talk and get this out in the open, the girl needed to know that there was no shame in doing ones duty and that in killing the Nazi's she had done only what she had to do to save her country.<br>But Integra really needed to know why that girl was so set on saving one Nazi to the point she was endangering herself by her own actions.  
>Still… talking was going to be difficult tonight for both of them with how things had gone earlier between them.<p>

Integra bowed her head and decided that she'd done enough brainstorming for one night; she needed to rest even if it was only a few hours to clear her head of the effects of tobacco and fatigue.  
>She glanced at the clock, it was now eleven o clock. Tomorrow then, at an early point in the morning before the sun was up she would make the effort for her servant and she would listen and advise and she <em>would<em> get to the bottom of this.  
>For all their sakes.<p>

In the dungeons the blonde girl had her eyes closed and her face was knotted in concentration. Seras now placed both her hands on the sides of Hans head. She been trying to break into his mind for hours now but all she got was a strange numbing sensation every time she attempted. Her head buzzed and she shook it irritably and tried once again…  
>It was like trying to crack a safe without damaging the lock, she didn't want to hurt him to get what she wanted. He didn't deserve to be hurt any more than he already had been and considering that he might be living on borrowed time right now she didn't want these last days of his life to be painful.<p>

But this was getting beyond a joke and she was feeling the strain; with Zorin Blitz she'd simply broken through and overwhelmed her mind but that had been with the assistance of Pip and circumstances had been considerably different at the time.  
>Zorin had been someone that Seras had sought to destroy utterly, she'd wanted to crush everything about the repulsive woman in mind, body and spirit - with that single minded purpose she'd been able to sledgehammer her way through Zorin's mental block and achieve what she wanted with ease, if you want to destroy everything then you targeted everything. It was that simple.<br>But for this… it was much more complicated on so many levels. With Hans she only wanted to understand him better and she didn't know what to do to get into his head unless he was willing to show her.

She was wasting her time doing this. She needed his help.  
>"Hans?" she whispered softly into his ear.<br>The man's eyes flickered and he sighed heavily, still reluctant to wake from his slumber even after several hours.  
>"Hans…?" she stroked his face, running her fingers gently over his cheek "Hans, wake up."<br>The eyes fluttered open and he groaned.  
><em>'Ah! My head…'<em> he hissed into her mind.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologised as she looked into his eyes with large worried eyes "I was only trying to see, I didn't mean to hurt you."<br>_'Don't stop the stroking.'_ He commanded _'That's quite… nice.'_  
>"There's a camera." she informed him with a quick nod at the device that was mounted and recording still.<br>Hans frowned _'And I should care about this? Do stroke me Master, it soothes the pain._' He coaxed._  
><em>"No. Stop mucking about, and stop calling me Master!" she warned.  
><em>'Why?'<em> he asked._  
><em>"Because… because its too weird! I'm not your Master alright? I'm Seras. Look, I need you to help me Hans." Seras told him firmly.  
><em>'You need my help?'<em> he asked in a puzzled tone.

"I need to see inside your head." She explained "I need to see your memories. Sir Integra's really mad with you and-"  
>His eyes hardened in an instant and glowed red as he cut her off before she could finish.<br>_'Nein.'_ He growled warningly into her mind.  
>Seras looked into his eyes "Why not?" she asked.<br>He said nothing but that glare intensified.  
>"Please?" she implored "It's important."<br>Hans eyes were like fire as he looked back at her_ 'Nein.'_ He repeated firmly._  
><em> "…" Seras looked at him for a moment and sighed. She didn't know what to say to change his mind and so she turned away from him and walked away.

Hans stared at the where the girl had stood before she'd walked off.  
>He did not believe she was sulking, if she was then she had no right to be! If anyone should have been unhappy then it was him, bound in chains that weighed him down and laced in silver that burned him even through the thick material of the straightjacket. He felt tired and heavy, drained of energy from lack of food and the fight with the girl and the soldiers earlier…<br>His skin itched furiously wherever the silver was pressed into him and he strained to scratch himself but the jacket held him fast.  
>His mouth was dry and his head throbbed painfully from the mental effort of resisting the frauline's attempts to see into his mind. Damn that blasted girl! He should just tear her head off the second he…<p>

He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him!  
>This was Seras, for crying out loud - the girl who'd saved his life when she'd had the right to take it! She'd shown him kindness when he hadn't expected any, he owed her for doing that much for him didn't he?<br>Of course she had tried to look into his head whilst he'd slept… and though he was not pleased with her actions, he could hardly comment on it since he'd done the same to her the other day.

The wolf stirred and growled at that thought, Hans slapped it back and snarled at it to behave itself. This was not the wild! Be silent!

In the silence and darkness he tried to make sense of his behaviour. Why had he suddenly felt so reluctant to trust the frauline – no, not frauline! Her name was Seras! Why did he need to keep reminding himself of her name?  
>Why had he distrusted <em>Seras<em> when she had proved that her intentions were honourable towards him?

The wolf had an answer, as always. He didn't trust her because she was untrustworthy. She'd attacked him after submitting, she tricked him into thinking she wanted him and used that trust against him! She was toying with him…he had a right be angry with her for doing that.

No. Hans disagreed with that. She'd been genuine with her affection, he'd known because she was paying him back for comforting her. Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.  
>She'd had her reason for attacking him too – he'd attacked her Master after all.<p>

Well then clearly he was angry with her for beating him, the wolf whispered. He was angry because he'd lost despite transforming into the wolf and having all of its power at his disposal.

Hans lowered his head… the wolf had a point there. He's lost despite all his power. What good was he if he couldn't even win a fight to the death - in the wild he'd be dead by now for losing that sort of a fight!  
>But… this wasn't the wild was it? And that hadn't been a fight to the death either – it had simply been a fight for dominance, and one that he'd lost. That was why he had submitted to Seras calling her 'Master'… to show she was his matriarch and he wasn't going to fight against her wishes.<p>

The wolf was horrified at that notion; 'Matriarch'…? Just what are you thinking Hans! That's treason! The Major is your Master not this… girl! Not this scrap of a soldier that won by a mere chance!  
>You owe your loyalty only to the Major and the Nazi's!<p>

… Even after death? Hans asked himself in a suspicious tone as something went off inside of him.

_YES! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD CAPTAIN!_ The wolf snarled viciously at him. Failure to do as you're told will result in pain! That was nature's way – obey the Alpha!

Then Hans was certain of it, this mindset he was in was _wrong_. Since when did a wolf have a concept of loyalty after death? That notion didn't exist in the wild! The dead weren't mourned by wolves, they just got on with it and someone else took charge!

The wolf was silent… it had nothing to say to that.

Hans suddenly felt it click into place. He suddenly knew what was wrong with him. Social Darwinism… the way of the Nazi's was only just subtly different from Law of Nature and it was so slight that he hadn't even noticed when the change had happened!  
>The wolf had been germanised by the Nazi's for too long and couldn't hear the call of the wild anymore - The call of nature had become too blurred with the call of 'Heil Hitler' to make the distinction between what was natural thing to do and what had been drilled into him by the Major to do automatically!<br>He called himself a wolf, but he was acting like a dog. Wolves did as their nature dictates, not what humans dictated for them.  
>So was he a man, a dog or a monster?<br>Well, the distinction could wait between man and monster considering as he classed as both from his actions as a Nazi soldier, but Hans knew that he was definitely not going to let himself behave like some sort of _dog _any longer!

The Germanised Wolf howled and Hans snarled back at it. A second later both man and beast wrestled for dominance in their mind. But the primal mind isn't like that of a human and it had no control over him as he decided it was time for a change.  
>The wolf quickly lost as Hans out thought it and threw back to where it belonged within him as a notion, but not a way of life.<br>But this time Hans didn't let any lingering doubts that he needed this part of him to survive stop him from finished that part of himself off, he fought the diseased nature of the Germanised wolf till it broke and submitted. Then he savaged it until it stopped affecting his thoughts completely and what was left he kept only to remind himself of who he was now.  
>He was Hans and he was once again free.<p>

Hans was satisfied and this part of his life was done with. His head felt clearer than it had for a long time.  
>With no Major to dictate to him he supposed he was free as he'd ever been to make his own decisions… he was over one hundred and fifty years old now and it was time to start making decisions about what he wanted to happen for himself.<br>Well, he knew what he wanted right now, he wanted to be out of this damn jacket that itched him and aggravated his senses… with the first genuine smile of satisfaction in so many long years he focused and started to change once again into the wolf, happy to finally be deciding things for himself after so very long.

His muscles bulged out and his teeth elongated into large canines with smaller sets of fangs, his eyes glowed a pale blue that shone in the darkness of the room and fur began to sprout from every part of his body.  
>The straitjacket held for a few seconds but under the strain of containing the ever enlarging muscles it began to give with a loud ripping noise. Hans then tore the thing off with a snarl. The chains dug into his exposed flesh, the skin smoking and the fur singing where the silver pressed into it. With a howl he strained against them and snapped the links. The chains hit the floor.<br>A second later a klaxon sounded and Hans looked at the camera which had witnessed his transformation.  
>Hans was amused by it. Well, if they thought he was going to fight them then they were in for a surprise! He changed back and contemptuously kicked the rags and chains away from him and sat down on his bunk patiently waiting for the armed escort to arrive.<p>

Seras was upstairs in the dining room. She unenthusiastically sipped at a bag of blood with a drinking straw like it was a bag of juice she'd bought at the supermarket as she rested her cheek in one hand.  
>She was disappointed with herself tonight. First she'd gotten her head bitten off by her Master, then she'd woken up a dangerous side to Hans and had gotten him locked up and put under surveillance. Now neither of them wanted to talk to her or let her try and help, she supposed she didn't blame them, but it still hurt her feelings somewhat.<br>It seemed no one wanted her around tonight… she yawned and glanced at the clock. Two in the morning… she put down the now empty blood bag and stretched. She really should go to bed if she wasn't needed, with only a few hours until sunrise she had nothing to do now that Hans was being uncooperative.  
>Maybe a good night's sleep would help her… Yeah right. Sure. Of course, a good night's sleep in a coffin always made a dispirited girl feel better about herself…!<br>She snorted in disgust. What was the bloody point these days? She tried her best to make things work out and all she did was f-  
>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The klaxon sounded and Seras jerked in surprise. The klaxon sounding could only mean one thing! Hans was escaping!<br>She bolted for the wall and ran towards the sub levels.

Integra snapped herself awake as the alarms sounded. The Director snarled angrily and threw the bed covers off herself. She quickly pulled on a white blouse top and got some trousers socks and shoes on before she grabbed her silver sword and ran to her phone.  
>She pressed the hands free button on the key pad and a second later a crackle of static assured her she was connected.<br>"Report!" she snapped at the soldiers in the watch tower.  
>"Ma'am the werewolf has broken out of his strait jacket - he's turned back into a human and he appears to be waiting for us in his cell."<br>Integra frowned, he was free and he wasn't escaping? What was he up to…  
>"Where's Seras?" she asked.<br>"The basement level guards report she's ready and waiting to breach the door. She's waiting for your orders."  
>Integra sighed in relief. Good girl. "Right. I'm on my way. If he breaks out then we shoot to kill – we've been generous enough to that thing long enough now. Tell them to wait for me to arrive for further orders."<br>Snatching up her sword again she ran for the basement.

Seras stood outside the cell with half a dozen soldiers. She recognised them as the group that had brought the Captain here the other night… how strange that they hadn't left yet.  
>She wondered for a moment if Sir Integra had offered them positions as household guards here at the headquarters but before she could ask her question she found it answered as one of the guards gave out commands in a low voice.<br>"Our orders are to hold fast until Sir Integra arrives. If that man tries to break out of that cell we shoot to kill."  
>The other soldiers nodded but she felt their apprehension.<br>She overhead one of the guards mutter "Why the fuck are we waiting? That bastard put Gav and Matt in the infirmary last night…"  
>The commander bristled and sharply turned to look for the one who'd made that comment. Unfortunately for the poor man he was almost immediately spotted and attracted the officers ire.<br>"You have a problem following orders sunshine?" The officer demanded with a glare.  
>The soldier was silent under the other mans gaze. He shook his head and muttered "No Lieutenant."<br>"No _what_ and you call me sir, soldier!" the officer snapped.  
>" Sir! I can follow orders Sir!" the other man replied quickly.<br>"Then would you shut up like a good gentleman, soldier?" The Lieutenant growled.  
>Seras was quietly impressed with the officer's command over his men, whatever he was feeling he was being professional about all of this and taking charge of the situation.<p>

The sound of footsteps caught their attention and Sir Integra came down the stairs at a brisk walk.  
>"Lieutenant Mitchell, what's the situation?"<br>"Its currently under control Sir!" he reported smartly "The prisoner has made no attempt to escape."  
>Integra nodded and looked at Seras.<br>"Well?" she asked her servant in a level voice.  
>"What are your orders sir?" Seras replied.<br>Integra smiled gratefully at her "What do you see in there Seras?" she asked "Tell me everything you can."  
>Seras looked with her mind, the room came into focus. She saw Hans sitting on the bunk. The only movement he'd made was to strip off his shirt so he was dressed in uniform pants and boots.<br>He looked up and in the darkness she saw him grin and tap his head.  
>She blinked and frowned in confusion.<br>He settled back and closed his eyes, a look of satisfaction on his face… seconds later his mind opened to her like an unlocked door and she saw his intentions.  
>She snapped back to normal sight and looked at Integra with a smile she couldn't keep off her face.<br>"You're never going to believe this Sir, but he says he just wants to talk to you."  
>Now Integra blinked and the men gave her puzzled looks.<br>"Talk?" Integra repeated incredulously.  
>Seras nodded. A second later the door rapped loudly.<br>Integra looked at her servant "He just wants to talk…" she mulled on it for a moment "Right." She walked over to the door and barked out "Go sit on your bed and then we'll talk."  
>Seras watched through the wall again "He's done as you asked Sir." She reported in a surprised voice.<br>Integra nodded at the officer "Lieutenant, Seras you're both with me. The rest of you wait here."  
>"Yes Sir." The men chorused.<br>Seras was gobsmacked it never failed to amaze her how quickly Integra managed to take charge of a group of people.  
>The Director opened the door and walked into the cell, Seras and the officer in tow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Chap 4 done. I hope you saw the twist and approved – and I hope you're all guessing what's coming next. Because I hope to surprise you with the next instalment!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! Thank you Frozen Seagull for the kind review - it actually reminded me to crack on with this fic as I'm trying to do too many at once these days!**

* * *

><p>Integra, Seras and Lieutenant Mitchell all walked through into the cell almost as one, the soldier kept them covered with his sidearm but the two ladies acted as though there were little in here that could harm them and it showed in the calm manner of Integra and Seras' unconcerned expression; in truth there was little to fear – an adequately armed contingent of soldiers, a Draculina and the head of the finest supernatural agency in England were more than a match for a werewolf, but a little caution was healthy.<br>In the light from the hallway they noticed a pile of rags covering a few twists of broken chains. The silver lining shone weakly in the light from the door.  
>The cell's silence and darkness were heavy, the prisoner could not be seen at the back of the room except for a faint silhouette against the far wall. Both the dark and quiet were disturbed for a second as Integra lit up a cigar and took a pull off the burning tobacco.<br>"I believe you wanted to speak to me?" she asked the darkness, her voice was low and sounded almost bored, as though she had more important things to do but was putting them off to come here and the receiver should show a little gratitude.  
>Seras marvelled at her superior's ability to take control and act nonchalant at the same time in these situations, she herself wasn't quite as calm after the last time she'd been in here with Hans – too many mixed feelings about the things that had happened in this room.<br>But for all her mixed feelings of sympathy and... whatever else it was about Hans she was feeling these days the Draculina still had a healthy respect for his martial prowess and the power at his disposal. She didn't think he'd use it, he was opening himself up to her even now to let her know his intentions were honourable ones even if they were coming out of the blue.

The sound of something heavy lifting itself up off the cot caught all their attention. The heavy footsteps were slow and measured and Hans stepped out into the light, he wore his trousers and boots but nothing on his top, his eyes were shining almost too brightly and his face carefully controlled and expressionless.  
>He looked as he had the night he had fought them, the difference was that this time he was under no obligation to do so and consequently was choosing not to.<br>_"Good evening Sir Hellsing."_ he whispered in their heads with his deep commanding voice.  
>Seras noticed Mitchell frown and tighten his grip on his sidearm. The telepathy was making him nervous – clearly he needed a little reassurance.<br>Seras reached out and touched his arm to get his attention "I wouldn't do that Lieutenant, it'll be alright." she told him softly "He just wants to talk, don't you Hans?" she asked the werewolf with a friendly smile.  
>Hans eyes were on hers and she felt the his respect for her actions wash through here like hot water over her skin… and that approval felt <em>good<em> on so many levels_…  
><em>Hans nodded his head slightly to confirm that was indeed his purpose and then he turned his attention back to the Hellsing leader.

"So you wanted to talk? Fine, then talk." Integra ordered him "What is it that you want?"  
>Hans looked at her for a moment <em>"I would like you to stop restraining me."<em>  
>"Mmm. I'll bet you would." Integra replied dryly "But I think you could understand my reservations about letting a werewolf run freely around my complex?"<br>_"You have no problem with bloodsuckers walking freely here."_ Hans stated.  
>Seras caught something from inside Integra. That comment affected her somehow, but in what way she couldn't know, it probably had something to do with her late Master and she sympathised, she missed Alucard too.<br>But her master was good at controlling herself and she didn't even blink at that comment.  
>"True, but it's my house and they're my servants. You are a different matter and this is not a hotel, so tell me why I shouldn't contain you in here?"<br>Hans eyes were crafty _"You cannot contain me Sir. I'm asking out of courtesy."_  
>"Would you try to escape?" Integra asked.<br>"_I would not. You have my word as a soldier and a gentleman. I just want to exercise, that is all._"_  
><em>"Forgive my rudeness, but in my limited experience Nazi's aren't exactly the most honourable of soldiers."  
>"<em>And in mine the British aren't much of anything but talkers!<em>"  
>Integra frowned and Mitchell stiffened with affront and aimed his sidearm.<br>"That's a notion I'd correct in a second mister." Mitchell warned the wolf man.  
>Hans smirked "<em>Put it down human.<em>" he warned the lieutenant, he looked again at Integra and spoke in a slightly humbler tone "_I apologise Sir, my words came from a soldiers pride. I was wrong – you are worthy enemies; after all you did manage to capture me. That is an accomplishment few nations can boast of managing._"_  
><em>  
>"Good. That's better." she stated and took another draw from the cigar. The blue smoke trailed long twisting whorls in the air as she blew it out and things were silent for a few moments.<br>_Seras swallowed and cut in "Hans? Please don't offend my master anymore, okay? You don't help yourself when you talk like that."  
><em>The wolf man nodded_ "__As you wish, my Master.__"__  
><em>Seras winced "Please don't call me that…" she muttered.  
>Hans smiled.<br>_  
><em>Integra looked at the pair individually "What's all this 'master/servant' business? One of you explain it to me."  
>Hans was shocked<em> "<em>_Surely you are aware Sir? As I recall, Alucard was your familiar – surely you know when a servant chooses a worthy master-__"  
><em>"He was not my familiar in any way!" Integra snapped testily.  
>Interesting, he thought to himself, he'd been under the impression that they theirs had been a deeper kind of bond than a business partnership… but perhaps he was wrong.<br>_"__Very well, it is the law of nature to bow to the strong. It is now the only law I recognise given I am a werewolf. With Millenniums collapse the Nazi regime had fallen and now as such the rules of men are mine to disregard – I can choose my own foes now.__"  
><em>Integra was puzzled "What do you mean by that?"  
><em>"<em>_I mean that because your Draculina beat me and my Alpha – my Major – is no more then I must choose a new Alpha. I choose her, she is worthy of it.__"  
><em>  
>Integra and Seras gaped.<br>"And the fact she's British and you're a Nazi doesn't even come into this?" Integra asked in a dazed voice.  
><em>"<em>_Regardless of my personal feelings on that matter, Nature recognises only the strong, and as I said so do I. You are strong, Sir. She is strong. Even enemies can respect that in each other, ja? She is my Alpha now, and I bow at her feet though she is a servant of my late Masters enemy.__"  
><em>To illustrate his point the large man dropped down on his hands and knees and bowed his head at Seras._  
>"<em>_Command me my new Master. Give me orders… and I will obey you.__"  
><em>  
>Seras stared gobsmacked at him and quickly turned to her leader "Sir! I never did anything to encourage this I swear-!"<br>Integra stared at the man on the floor, then at her servant, then back to the man…  
>"Get up." She commanded Hans.<br>The wolf man looked up at Seras who scowled "Do as she says Hans – that's my master giving you an order!"  
>The Captain immediately rose from the floor.<br>Integra shook her head – this was insane! This was madness and then beyond, a Nazi and a werewolf changing sides? Unthinkable! But here they were and it was seemingly happening.  
>Well she was going to run this very carefully.<br>"All your promises aside, I don't trust you Wolf man."  
><em>"<em>_My name is Hans.__"_ the man replied in an annoyed tone._  
><em>"Did I give you permission to speak?" Integra snapped._  
>"<em>_No…__"  
>"Then shut up and pay attention!"<br>_The werewolf did as he was told, snapping to attention with a stiffness and polish than any commanding officer would have been proud of.  
><em><br>_"Now listen here. I am convening a round table conference. I don't know if that means anything to you but I'll explain anyway – this state is not like the Nazi regime. Here there is a certain way things are done and it takes time and various levels of government to accomplish it. I cannot and will not authorise anything you offer until I speak with my fellow Knights, is that clear?"  
><em>"<em>_Yes Sir Hellsing.__"  
><em>"But I am prepared to test this. You will not be permitted any freedom without supervision, your actions will be monitored and you will remain here as a prisoner and live in this cell until we have made a decision regarding this matter. Do you understand?"  
><em>"<em>_Jawohl. I understand.__"  
><em>"Good." Integra replied, trying not to let his deliberate use of German irritate her "Then we are in agreement. Is there anything further I can get you?"  
><em><br>_Hans had to think about it but when he did his tone was polite._"Since you ask, I would like some food, drink and to stretch my legs if I many. A change of clothes would also be nice - perhaps a long coat?"_  
>"I've noticed you haven't added some privacy with Seras to that list?" the Director asked him.<br>"_That is not in my power to request. The alpha will decide if I am worthy to mate with."_  
>Both ladies blushed at that comment, but Hans expression remained blank. Behind them Mitchell cleared his throat.<br>"Bit awkward…" he mumbled "Sir? Shall I dismiss the lads?"  
>Integra turned to the man, relieved to have something to break the awkward silence "Thank you Lieutenant I think you can, but dispatch two for guard duty and Mitchell? Thank you for your assistance. If you would also be good enough to ask one of them to bring a chair or two from upstairs down here for me, I would appreciate that too, thank you."<br>The Lieutenant nodded "Very good Sir." he headed out the door to follow his orders.

Seras looked at Hans with the blush still on her face… mating? God that was rather forward of him! But there was a… connection developing, even she wasn't' so dumb she didn't know that she was getting attached to him.  
>Feeling the need for a little space and air she asked "Sir... he hasn't eaten for a while so do you mind if I go get him something?"<br>Integra shrugged her shoulders "I suppose…" she sighed.  
>"Thank you Sir! Can I get you anything spe... I- I mean! Is there something particular you want Captain?" she felt her superiors exasperated glare boring into the side of her head as she looked at Hans for his answer.<br>Hans mouth twitched in a smirk.  
><em>"Something light, a sandwich would be fine."<em> he suggested. Only for her to hear he added "_Perhaps you would bring some cream too, in case you decide to take me up on my offer?"_  
>Seras blushed even brighter and under Integra's watchful gaze she quickly replied "Um...ah! Right, a sandwich! Got it!" and without a seconds pause she hurried out of the room.<br>Hans smirk broadened into an amused smile.

Integra looked at the man, it was the first time she'd ever seen him with an expression... and it looked so, so _genuine_ on him.  
>She cleared her throat and took her mind off the subject. It made her distinctly uncomfortable to think of this person as something other than a monster.<br>"So, shall we discuss the possibility of exercise whilst you wait for your food Captain?" she offered.

In the kitchen Seras tried to calm herself down somewhat. God but this was weird! One second he'd been closed off to her and the next he'd opened himself wholly to her in more ways that one! He was actually talking to Sir Integra, he was pledging himself to her and he was even asking for food and freedom and Sir Integra was actually cautiously agreeing to both despite her firmly objective stance yesterday! This was totally weird!  
>She went through the freezers and fridges in the kitchen, fortunately for her there was a lot in and she could browse. They'd originally held enough to feed a garrison before recent events and now there were only two, including Hans, to eat the contents. This was going to take a while to get through.<br>After a few minutes she pulled out some chicken breasts and got some thick bread out. After a few minutes she located the pan, knives and various condiments she needed. She then began to cook up one of her favourite quick meals, something she hadn't had since her days as a police girl.  
>A short while later Seras made her way down into the sublevels with a tray holding the food and a tall glass of milk.<p>

At the doorway she noticed Hans and Integra talking, two chairs had been positioned in the room and the two were sat facing each other. Hans eyes were cool and appraising as though he were having to think hard about something she had said, the Director rose and finished her cigar.  
>She turned to the doorway and looked surprised to see Seras at the doorway.<br>"Ah, good timing." Integra said with a small smile.  
>"Erm… was it?" Seras asked "That's good!" she hastily amended seeing her superior roll her eyes.<br>"Sometimes you really are hopeless Seras." The Hellsing Director stated.  
>"Sorry Sir…" the Draculina apologised.<br>"Don't be. I'll give you two a few minutes together, but I want to see you in my office afterwards. No lollygagging Seras." She warned.  
>"Yes, right you are Sir Integra!" Seras replied dutifully.<br>The Hellsing leader chuckled "Good soldier." She replied, patting Seras head lightly as she walked past her. The Director shut the door behind her and left the two in the dark.

Hans looked at the small frauline, she was so very attractive...  
>"Did… did you mean everything you just said? About you and me?" the blonde asked after a moments hesitation.<br>"_Every word Frauline_." He replied. How did she not get this, he had pledged and now it was so – it was literally that simple!  
>He sighed, this might take some getting used to. Women were strange.<br>"Oh good." Seras replied "Ah… here." She held the tray out "I brought you a little something."  
>"<em>Ah, chicken!<em>" Hans stated happily as he sniffed the air to catch the scent "_I like chicken._"_  
><em>"That's good then, well eat it up while it's warm." Seras encouraged him.  
>He didn't need further encouragement - he was starving! He snatched up the sandwich and tore a bite out of it. It was warm chicken with mayonnaise and salad… it tasted wonderful!<br>The glass of milk on the side was also welcome, and this too he drank down eagerly. It took only a few minutes but his belly was satiated for the time being, he put the dishes to one side and walked over to the girl.  
>"<em>I have your permission?<em>" he asked her softly as he looked down at her.  
>"To… to do what?" she asked him nervously.<br>"_I wish to kiss you Seras. May I?_"  
>Seras swallowed and looked up with large soulful eyes "I… I think I'd like that Hans." She admitted softly.<p>

The German leaned down and lifted her chin with his hand. He pressed his lips on hers, he held his nature back with one hand determined to be a gentleman and prove all preconceptions about his behaviour as questionable.  
>This was true mating for him, a test of the resolve and a need to meet standards of a worthy woman – and the true test had only just begun, this girl clearly bowed to her human master as willingly as he bowed to her and that woman was the one he truly needed to worry about here.<br>That woman, Sir Integra Hellsing clearly had plans to make his life difficult, he could smell the distrust and concern coming off her when he and Seras were close and Hans was not prepared to make things easy for her or her superiors because he _was_ committing himself to this woman as her new and faithful watchdog and they _would_ accept that or he would challenge any of them to try and stop him.

If they wanted his services then they still had conditions he wanted them to meet, only the worthy deserved his respect and he had little for England's rulers, the Hellsing leader aside of course.  
>But let that wait for a bit, he advised himself, for now this moment would suffice.<br>Oh yes, he thought as he pressed his lips harder against the blondes and he felt her eagerness for him grow, he explored her mouth with his tongue and she groaned slightly…  
>Oh this would <em>definitely<em> suffice …

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you're enjoying this everyone. More yet to come, can't say when it will be though - I've a few busy days ahead of me. I'll do my best. Please R&amp;R in the meanwhile.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 now complete. Nice.  
>Thanks to all who are reviewing so far – good to have feedback! Hope you enjoy this chap.<strong>

* * *

><p>The two stood in the darkness, kissing each other passionately. Hans hands felt down her back until they reached the hem of her short dress, he put his hands beneath the material and stroked up Seras backside with his fingers playfully. The girl squeaked and went red with embarrassment but Hans restrained her from stopping him by pulling her close into him and holding her there. He could feel the heat coming off her cheeks and her protests at his actions but he ignored them – he believed that she would stop him if he went too far. Right now he was testing the waters with his new 'Master'.<br>With his free hand he pulled down her panties and slipped his fingers underneath to stroke at the soft skin. Seras gasped and he smelled the lust coming off her – she was excited!  
>He grinned happily – it was very satisfying to please a girl like her in this manner. It had been a very long time since he'd had the chance, if you didn't include his more recent... investigations with her over the last few days.<br>"H- Hans!" the Draculina groaned "I – I can't do this now!"  
>"<em>Then why don't you stop me?<em>" he asked her playfully. He rubbed her bum and squeezed it. It felt very nice.  
>Seras bit her lip and whimpered, her face went a deeper shade of red.<br>"Hans stop it…" she whispered.  
>The werewolf paused "Is that a<em>n order my Master?<em>"  
>"Yes!" she groaned desperately as he continued to torment her backside.<br>Hans could smell the heat coming off her, and any fool could tell by her tone how much she wanted him.  
>This was good, this was acceptable for him. He wanted her to want him. It was good insurance to stop the Hellsing leader from getting her own way.<br>He looked down at the girl in his arms, her large blue eyes and generous breasts captivating him from from this angle… but he made sure to keep his eyes fixed on hers. He would not start ogling his Master, well not if he could help it anyway.  
>"Will <em>you will return soon Seras?<em>" he asked her softly.  
>"As soon as I can, Hans." She promised him with an encouraging smile.<br>"_Gut._" He let her go.  
><em><br>_Seras felt Hans release her but she cuddled in close to him for a moment longer. She enjoyed the intimacy between them, it was nice to be wanted by him and it helped that he was pretty good looking and that he was decent to her.  
>Most guys wouldn't have been looking at her face. Maybe he was different, or maybe he was just doing it to score points… she didn't' really mind either way.<br>She looked back into his eyes, there was something going on behind those eyes of his. He had a distant look to him and she frowned.  
>"Hans?" she asked.<br>The wolf man shook himself and looked down "_You should go now._" He told her "_Your Master will be wondering what is keeping you._"  
>"Oh!" she remembered what Integra had ordered her and sucked her teeth with worry "How long have I been here?"<br>"_I think… seven minutes?_"  
>"Oh sod it." She swore "I've got to go." showing up late before Sir Hellsing without a damn good reason for it was one of the fastest ways to irritate her.<br>Somehow she didn't think 'I was busy with the Nazi in the basement' was going to get her the vote of sympathy either…  
>"<em>Do you fear the wrath of your Master?<em>" Hans asked her curiously,  
>"…Sometimes." She admitted after a moments hesitation.<br>"_Ah, I thought so._" It was a simple response but she frowned at it. It felt like he was judging her again.  
>Still frowning suspiciously at his words she sank into the shadows upon the floor and headed for the study on the top floor where Sir Integra held her office.<br>She'd ask him about his question later.

When she arrived before the desk of her leader the other woman gave an exasperated sigh.  
>"Do you call nearly ten minutes 'a moment', Seras?" her master asked tiredly.<br>Seras shuffled uncomfortably "I'm sorry sir, I was distracted." She answered softly.  
>"Mm." Integra was lighting up a cigar and took a draw off it "We'll forget it this time, shall we?"<br>Seras eyes opened so wide she thought they'd fall out of her sockets… was she mistaken or had Sir Integra just dropped the matter?  
>"Sir… are you okay?" she asked her master carefully.<br>"I'm fine." Integra replied "Have a seat." She waved Seras forward into a chair.  
>When the draculina sat there was a long moments silence as the girl studied the older woman more carefully.<br>When she finally caught the attention of her Master the ash blonde woman frowned behind her glasses "It's rude to stare." She rebuked the draculina.  
>"Are you <em>sure<em> you're alright sir?" Seras asked again.  
>"If you ask me that again I'm going to shove garlic down your throat Seras." Integra warned her.<br>Seras breathed a sigh of relief, she was still capable of making threats - she'd been worried for a second there!  
>"Out of curiosity, why do you ask about my health Seras?"<br>The girl straightened and replied "Well, you just weren't acting like yourself, that's all sir. I've not known you to let anyone off this lightly before."

Integra blinked "Would you rather I scolded you?"  
>"No Sir!"<br>Integra smiled in amusement "Well, count your blessings girl."  
>"Yes Sir!"<br>"How is… it?" she still spoke of Hans as thought using his name was distasteful. Seras couldn't argue with her on this point even though she felt it was a bit unfair on the man since he was actually trying to be cooperative.  
>"He's fine. He seems happier now he's eaten something."<br>"Oh good." Integra sounded slightly depressed.  
>"Sir?" Seras pressed.<br>"Alright Seras, I'll be straight with you. I did ask you to come up here because we need to talk. About lots of things, but mostly about our guest downstairs."  
>"Oh… okay." Seras acknowledged "That's fine Sir… you go ahead."<br>"For a start, would you please stop snogging that werewolf if I order you not to?"  
>"Sir!" Seras squeaked indignantly feeling her face go red – she'd never once thought that Integra would use the word 'snog' in a sentence but it was true that she had been doing that...<p>

"Well, I wouldn't call it that Sir…" she started but Integra interrupted her.  
>"Look Seras, don't tell me you weren't doing that just now alright? You came up here late and your lips are red where the blood is returning to them – just how hard <em>is<em> he kissing you girl? No! I don't want a reply to that, but I want you stop doing it." Integra hastily stopped her servant from answering that rhetorical question.  
>"Erm… would it help if I told you that I was the one being kissed?" Seras asked her master.<br>She regretted her choice of words the second she uttered them when she saw Integra's jaw drop in shock.  
>"What the hell do you mean '<em>you're<em>' the one being kissed?" she demanded.  
>Oh crap… well this wasn't good.<br>"Well, I… um…" Seras fumbled for words but being put on the spot made her nervous.  
>"Well, Seras?"<br>"I sort of… couldn't tell him not to. I couldn't speak with his ton- I mean! I couldn't tell him not to sir!" she hadn't been able to stop herself in time and Integra wasn't dumb.  
>Seras genuinely couldn't recall ever seeing Integra blush before, but she was doing it now.<p>

"What sort of Master are you girl?" the leader demanded, composing herself with the disguise of anger "You tell him to bloody pack that in or I'll go down there and sort him out myself!"  
>Seras stifled a giggle and bit her cheek to shut herself up, but it didn't stop the treacherous smirk that was creeping onto her face. Integra sounded like one of her parents…<br>"Is something funny?" Integra demanded in an icy tone.  
>Seras suddenly had a better grasp of her leader than she'd ever felt before, something inside her had just figured Integra out… so she replied.<br>"No sir. I'm just grateful that you care about me." She made sure her voice was full of genuine emotion.

Seras looked at her Master who had suddenly gone quiet and reflective.  
>"Sir, did I say something wrong?" she asked, feeling awkward in the silence that was gathering around them both.<br>"No." Integra replied weakly.  
>Was that a hitch in her voice?<br>Seras pulled off her glove with her teeth and put a hand gingerly on the top of her Masters which was flat on the desk. Seras closed her eyes and opened her mind. Integra's emotions suddenly flooded her system…

Integra's eyes opened the second she felt the intrusion in her head and in a flash her hand darted out and slapped Seras hand away from hers.  
>"Back off!" she snarled angrily.<br>"I – I'm sorry!" Seras apologised "You were so quiet I thought-"  
>Integra raised a warning finger and glared at her servant to silence her. Indignation and anger coursed through her but she knew she wasn't anger at Seras. She was mad at herself for appearing weak before the girl.<br>"Perhaps I did Seras." She replied in a calmer voice "But does that give you the right to look?"  
>"Yes." the girl replied.<br>Integra frowned but Seras stood and argued "I'm trying to help you Sir, if you don't like it then perhaps you know how I feel about your 'helpful' comments about my behaviour sometimes! Now was there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked sweetly.  
>"Yes. But the wolf man can wait, tell me this instead Seras, how do you feel now?"<br>"Master?"  
>"Seras, just be honest with me girl and don't try to be clever with your answers."<br>The girl blinked and sat down. She thought hard about that one… "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't understand that question." She asked nervously.  
>Integra seemed unusually patient today, she cupped her cheek on her hand as she smoked. As she stubbed out the cigar into the ash tray on her desk she elaborated for her servant, "You mentioned the other night you were feeling a little stretched?"<br>"Oh right!" Seras suddenly grasped what her master was talking about "Well… I'm feeling much better now, thank you."  
>"Because of Hans?"<br>Seras nodded uncertainly at that statement "…Yes." She admitted softly.  
>"Do you love him?" Integra asked her.<br>That was a good question, one that she was asking herself more these days. To say she was _in_ love with him was going a bit far, but _falling_ for him? Oh yes.  
>She admitted this much to her master, but she was anxious about the reaction it might get.<br>But Integra surprised her, she didn't so much as blink.

"Yes, I thought that was the case. But then again, with you two kissing each other so much it's hard not to come to that conclusion. Is that why you spared him the other night when I tried to shoot him?"  
>"No Sir! I asked you to spare him because… well, because I didn't want to kill him."<br>"But I would have killed him Seras. You stopped me remember?"  
>"Yes Sir, what I meant to say was that I didn't want him <em>killed<em>. He just didn't feel like the others so I wanted…"  
>Integra sighed "Let me guess; you wanted to save him?"<br>"Sir… he didn't want to die. He wasn't' like the others and I just thought to myself that maybe him and me weren't that different."  
>"Oh really? How so?" Integra asked her curiously.<br>"Well, I chose to become a vampire because I didn't want to die, and I guess I'm kind of your soldier aren't I? I just thought that maybe he might have been the same and maybe I wanted to do the opposite thing and save him because no one else ever tries doing that…do you see what I'm saying Sir?" she asked hopefully.  
>Integra nodded "I think so, and I think that's all I need to know now Seras." The leader stood and walked over to the door.<br>"Sir? Am I in trouble?"  
>Integra turned back to her and frowned "Of course not." She replied.<br>"Is Hans in trouble?"  
>Integra paused at the door, her hand on the handle. "Maybe. I need to call Sir Islands. We still have to hold a conference about him, you haven't convinced me that he can be trusted… but I'm coming round to not having him shot out of hand."<br>"Sir?" Seras caught her master just as she was about to leave "Do you think I'm foolish?"  
>Integra didn't lie "Yes. I think you've been a very foolish girl in letting him live Seras. I certainly wouldn't have if I'd found him first."<br>The Draculina bowed her head sadly, but it rose again when Integra continued "But I think in this case you've made a fairer decision than I would have. Who knows, girl? Maybe you'll prove me wrong yet and maybe I'll apologise to both of you." And without further comment Integra left her alone to her thoughts.

In the basement Hans waited patiently in the dark. There was a click and the door swung open. For a moment Hans was excited at the thought that Seras was back sooner that he'd thought, but it proved a false alarm. It was one of the guards coming with some of his requested provisions.  
>"Here." The guard said and dumped it on the floor.<br>Hans stared at him "_Pick that up._" He ordered.  
>"What?" the guard asked.<br>"_I said pick those up and give them to me._" Hans repeated and pointed at the clothes – honestly, humans could be so thick!  
>"What did you just say?" the guard demanded.<br>"_I said-_"  
>"You're going to do what to me-!" the guard was shouting now and Hans saw what he was up to. He could smell the adrenaline and the mans intentions were now crystal clear; he was setting Hans up to shoot him.<br>"_Ah, because of the ones I hurt the other day?_" Hans asked.  
>"Fuck you!" the guard shouted and pulled out his sidearm.<br>Hans lunged forward in an instant and grappled with the other for the weapon. The man pulled the trigger and shots rang out. The door swung open and the pair of soldiers that had been standing guard rushed into the room.  
>Hans eyes widened as both men tackled them to the floor. Hans kicked and bit at the one closest but then the pair hauled him over to the wall, the instigator suddenly scrambled over to the fallen weapon on the floor and when he turned he shot Hans in the belly.<br>The pain was intense and the Nazi threw his head back and roared in pain.

"Yeah, it hurts doesn't it?" the soldier sneered and shot again.  
>Hans groaned, the human clearly wasn't aware that the gun he was using didn't have silver bullets… but even these ordinary ones hurt like hell!<br>"What are you playing at?" one of the guards demanded of the instigator "Are you mad?"  
>That suggestion seemed likely, Hans thought, this man could easily be deranged.<br>"He tried to attack me – threatened to gut me like he tried to do to Gav! You've seen those horror films – that things an animal!"  
>"And what does that make you?" A sweet voice asked from the darkness.<br>The instigator turned and a shadow arm came out of the dark and slapped him down, he shot at the shadows and Seras materialised from the floor when he ran out of bullets.  
>"You bloody wanker!" she snarled "Trying to kill an unarmed prisoner, lying about what he said to you and trying to shoot me – you <em>are <em>mad!"  
>"Fuck you!" the man screamed "Fuck you all! This is fuckin' mad! Vampires and Werewolves and crazy bitches-"<br>One of the soldiers brought the butt of his rifle down on his head and knocked the man out cold.  
>"Bleedin' twit." The soldier spat "I don't know what's going on around here half the time. Guess it all got too much for him."<br>Seras wasn't feeling sympathetic "Just get him out of here before I start getting ideas about what to do with him." she said angrily.  
>"Yes ma'am!" the soldier replied and he and his mate dragged the fallen soldier away.<br>Seras was down by Hans in a second, her eyes full of concern "Hans! Are you alright!"

The Nazi's eyes were shut and his face was screwed up in pain "_I will be. Give me a minute to heal this…_"_  
><em>"Alright…" she replied uncertainly and backed away from him.  
>The werewolf took a few deep breaths and a moment later there was a hiss of smoke and the lead bullet dropped from his stomach to the floor.<br>Hans opened his eyes "_Ow._" He complained "_I hate getting shot._"  
>"Oh thank goodness!" Seras gasped in relief "I was worried that was silver for a minute!"<br>"_Nein._" Hans reassured her "_He couldn't have killed me if he'd tried with that. But it did hurt…_" he paused and frowned in confusion as Seras leaned down and pressed her lips over the wound "_Did I not heal completely, are you feeding?_"  
>Seras rose and frowned "haven't you ever heard of 'kissing it better'?" she asked.<br>"_That isn't a medical practice I'm aware of…_"  
>Seras shook her head in disbelief at him. For a guy who was deadly serious about mostly everything he said he was pretty funny sometimes.<p>

"_So, your Master wanted to talk with you about your feelings concerning me?_"  
>Seras had informed Hans about her little chat with her employer, the pair were sitting together on the cold floor. To be more precise Hans was sat and Seras was sitting on his legs and facing him. He didn't mind, she didn't weigh a lot and he was pretty strong.<br>"That's about it." She admitted.  
>"<em>Don't be a tease. Tell me about it.<em>"  
>"Well, there's not much more to say…" she replied a little embarrassed.<br>Hans raised an eyebrow and leaned down to catch her gaze which she was trying to avoid.  
>"<em>So are you in love with me Master? Is this a dangerous liaison between us?<em>" he pressed her.  
>"Oh stop it!" Seras slapped his shoulder.<br>"_You know I'm right._" He said "_Wether you like it or not, you liking me is a dangerous thing; it makes others suspicious of you._"  
>"Right, and of course you don't have anything to worry about right?" she replied sarcastically and rubbed her small delicate hand over his stomach where he had taken the bullet.<br>"_That could be you one day._"  
>She froze at that, the memory of her saying that she and Hans weren't so different suddenly haunting her with a very different light.<br>"No… you're wrong." She replied.  
>"<em>No I'm not.<em>" He insisted.  
>"Yes you are. We're different."<br>"_Because I am a Nazi?_" he demanded, his eyes hard "_Or because you are protected by your Master?_"  
>"Neither! Why are you getting so defensive about this? I'm just saying it won't happen again." she told him.<br>"_Your Master won't be around forever – men like that will always be around_" Han stated angrily "_And what happens when you master dies, will you call upon her memory to protect you from the prejudice of men? Men like that will always find a reason to kill – they just want an excuse to shoot._"  
>"Oh, that's rich coming from a Nazi!" she scoffed.<br>She hadn't meant it offensively, she really hadn't. She'd just been stating a fact that the Third Reich had been full of men like the one who'd tried to kill them earlier.

So when Hans fist came out of nowhere and struck her hard across the face it took her completely by surprise, and it _hurt!_  
>"<em>DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!<em>" he roared into her mind. Already shaken from his punch she whimpered and clutched her head, curling up pitifully.  
>Hans suddenly froze, his face slackened and his eyes widened in alarm.<br>"_Seras!"_ he moaned as she lay there sobbing "_Oh Seras, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me didn't mean to strike you!_" he was on the floor next to her now, gathering her up in his arms and rocking her. She was crying from the pain and shock of his attack and he felt ashamed of his actions – all his hard work and discipline undone by a moment of foolish anger over someone elses actions!  
>He threw his head back and howled his lament at himself. Coming from his human lips it sounded weak and pitiful but no less mournful than it would have been had it come from his great beast form.<br>He pulled her in and let his tears of shame run down his cheeks.  
>"<em>I am so sorry Master…<em>" he whispered into her head "_Please forgive me._"  
>"I… It's okay Hans, I'm not dead..." Seras groaned "But please put me down and don't talk for a few minutes okay? My head hurts."<br>He nodded and obediently put her on his bed. He stroked her hand softly, unable to take his eyes off the red mark where he had punched her.  
>She felt it and smiled at him through her headache "I've been hit by you before remember? Last time we got into a fight we both took each others limb off."<p>

Hans blinked and nodded. In the moment he'd forgotten about that… he'd forgotten everything else but his shame over hitting his Master and striking a woman. She might have been a Draculina with the strength of twenty men but that still didn't make it okay.  
>"<em>Forgive me?<em>" he asked.  
>"I forgive you." She replied.<br>He nodded and kissed her head.  
>"<em>Lie there Seras. I will be back with food.<em>" He told her.  
>"But the guards are…"<br>"_They are not there, I would be able to smell them. Besides, who will notice a large dog going into the pantry?_"  
>Seras was about to inform them that Integra didn't keep large dogs but it was too late, the door creaked as Hans pushed it open with his snout and the large wolf trotted out of the door and headed out to fetch food.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are, another chap finished – I think there's a bit of a different feel to this chapters ending than the last few, I hope you find it interesting. I really appreciate your patience with me over the time I take writing this story – please R&amp;R, its always good to hear what you lot think about my work.<br>With deepest gratitude.  
>- Sigmund17.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>The nails of his wolf form clicked on the hard wooden floors of the Hellsing manor. His nose picked up scents everywhere, not all of them good ones.<br>Death and battle, blood and fear, murder and violence; some of these corridors reeked of such smells. He also recognised the underlying scents of men he'd known during his time serving with the Major. Interestingly the thoughts bothered him less than he'd believed they would to know that most the people who had died in here had been his comrades in arms.  
>Cigarette smoke lingered strongly around the walls in here too – that filthy brand that Zorin Blitz had smoked incessantly…<p>

Well it was very interesting to smell it all the way in here though! So that bloodthirsty bitch must have made come through this part of the house at some point during her failed attack.  
>He couldn't help but wonder about it as he walked further around the complex in his search for the kitchens, he'd never quite gotten the whole story about what had happened to Zorin from the Schrodinger. All he'd gotten out of the cat boy was that it had been a spectacular failure and that Zorin had died at Seras hands in a bloody and painful manner.<p>

Of course, that was all they'd had time to talk about before things had taken a turn with Iscariot's entrance and he'd been told by the Major to go check in on the Doks latest experiment to see if it was ready for a field test. After that he'd been overseeing the troops so he'd never gotten the closure on the matter that he'd wanted.  
>Hans turned his attention from the past and back to finding where the food was kept, the kitchen was close now and he could smell the fragrant scents of meat.<br>He wondered if maybe Seras would tell him more about what had happened here once she'd eaten something.

Ah – there it was! He padded up to the door where the aromas drifted from and listened carefully. Beyond the smells there was nothing and he couldn't hear anyone, so he assumed it was safe to go in there without raising any alarms. He pushed it open and changed back into his human self.  
>As he walked in his stomach gurgled, he frowned at it and shook his head as the wolf part of him began to think of how long it might be before the next meal came.<p>

No! He told himself off sternly, if too much went missing they'd know someone was raiding the fridges and then they might find out it was him. He couldn't afford to draw suspicion upon himself and risk Seras getting shouted at. The incident with the unstable guard was something that neither of them could have helped, but Integra had been quite clear he was only to travel around the grounds with supervision. She was clearly not tolerant of rules being broken; if she caught him doing this then the consequences would be severe!  
>So with that in mind, this was not the time for selfish indulgences if it compromised any of the very slim trust he'd gained from Seras' Master.<p>

Of course, the wolf didn't care for hearing that food wasn't going to be provided for its hungry belly, but then again Hans didn't much care for the opinion of the wolf right now since this wasn't the wilderness – in civilisation the rules of men had to be followed.  
>Hans gave the wolfs opinion a good ignoring to and soon after as he walked through the kitchen he felt the wolf sullenly retreat back into his subconscious.<p>

Hans was pleased to note that he was having less difficulty restraining his natural urges since he'd decided to be his own man. It seemed that he understood his conflicting natures better these days than he had for the last fifty years thanks to no longer having the influence of the Nazi's to cloud his judgement – being a human with his own thoughts was definitely a step up from having someone else calling the shots and him being the tamed wolf who obeyed his human masters.

As he investigated he was shocked at the sheer amount of food this place had ready to hand. The kitchen was stocked with all manner of edible goods, in Hans opinion it was _too_ stocked!  
>In large chillers there were fresh cuts of various meats, there were ready meals, ration packs, vegetables, deep frozen foods from a supermarket… it certainly seemed that the Hellsing organisation catered for quite a range of people with different tastes about what was good to eat.<br>As Hans opened up a cupboard out of curiosity he was met with rows of preservative tinned goods like beans, sausages, potatoes and meatballs. He closed it shut and shrugged… yes there was rather a lot of food in this place!

It was a strange sight to him to see so much food free to eat, of course he'd been raised to eat when he was hungry just like anyone else but after so many years of eating carefully regulated rations during and after the War he had curbed his need for snacks and certainly eating the same meals had eventually thinned the want for variety in his appetite too.  
>But he needed to find some blood for Seras! Medical blood needed to be kept at a low temperature to avoid developing clots in the bag so it made sense to look in the colder places…<p>

Searching the fridge as a good starting point for the elusive medical blood he was astounded to be met with yet more foodstuffs!  
>He blew out an amazed huff closed the door, as he blinked away the disbelief he felt at how much food this place had!<br>There was enough here to feed a damn army!  
>... but it then dawned on him why that might be. He was glad Seras wasn't here to see how he'd foolishly missed the obvious.<p>

He sighed, blood wasn't usually an issue for his nose but with all the food in here, the old blood out there and no obvious clues as to where the blood was stashed Hans decided to re-evaluate his plan.  
>He'd promised to feed her, so he would. If he couldn't find the blood then he'd just give her some of his own instead.<br>He nodded to himself as he thought it through, yes that would work well for she seemed to be enjoying it before. But if that was going to be the case then he was going to need something to help stock up his blood levels afterwards to stay healthy, so it seemed he was going to change his mind about that decision regarding not allowing himself a little something whilst he was here.  
>What helped his decision making process all the more was all the cooked meat in here that was making him salivate at the prospect of having a good bite out of some of it.<p>

He opened the fridge and pulled out some ham and chicken slices. There, that would be enough for him provided that Seras didn't take too much from him tonight, and if she did then so what! She was his Master, she could take what she wanted of him!  
>Speaking of wants…<br>He quickly took once again to the form of a wolf and he hurried back down to the sublevels with the meat in his jaw and an eagerness to his step that had little to do with the meat he'd acquired.

Seras sat up and stared at the door after Hans left the room, for a moment she dithered on whether to follow him or not but the decision was made for her when as she stood the room spun under her and she was forced to sit back down again.  
>Wow, Hans certainly did have a hook on him when he punched someone! The last time she'd been this weak and dizzy it had been because she'd lost an arm to the scythe of Zorin Blitz!<br>She rubbed her cheek and was relieved when she felt it was still smooth beneath her fingers, a bruise wouldn't have been the easiest thing to explain away to Sir Integra without bringing trouble one someone's head and for that she was grateful since she and Hans were both in enough trouble without adding fuel to the fire.  
>She hoped Sir Integra was going to give her the benefit of explaining what had happened with that guard before she made any decisions regarding her and Hans.<p>

But what if she didn't? Would the conduct of the soldiers become the start of yet _another_ row with her Master?  
>She shook her head and groaned as she buried her head in her hands. Right now it was all just too depressing to think about – ever since Hans had been discovered alive all it had done was create tension between her and her Master, and though they were making progress she was getting fed up of fighting her corner about everything she did.<br>But dammit it wasn't all her fault!

She sat there for a while, carefully keeping her mind blank and breathing carefully to try and relax. Clicking nails on the floor made her look up after a few minutes of peaceful silence were interrupted, she expected to see Hans entering the door as a wolf but to her surprise he changed back into his male form before he entered.  
>From the darkness of corridor he seemed to fill the doorway and as he stepped through he became visible in the dim light of his cell, dressed only in his army pants and boots the sight of his exposed chest was admittedly a rather welcome sight for her.<p>

She didn't mind admitting that Hans was attractive to look at, and from the looks she'd seen him giving her during their time together it was obvious he felt similarly inclined towards her.  
>"Hi there trouble maker." She greeted him lightly with a smile.<br>He paused and looked confused for a second but then his expression cleared as he gathered what she was saying was meant as a joke.  
>She almost laughed; Hans was such a straight laced and literally minded man it was almost baffling how he even managed to function amongst humans!<br>She watched the man walk over to the coat which had been left on the floor by the guards earlier and her stomach gurgled as she saw the packets of meat he threw on top of it.

She smiled as she noticed how he paused to look at it for a long moment before he came over to her, she suspected if he had a weakness then it might be for cooked meats.  
>She kept her gaze on his eyes as he squatted down to look at her face intently, and then felt herself blushing as he reached out to stroke her cheek so very gently with one of his hands.<br>Her stomach fluttered at the feather light touch he used with the careful caresses he gave her. No one had treated her so delicately since she'd joined Hellsing, and he was more aware than anyone else of her power which made this tenderness all the sweeter coming from him.

It was strange that he was treating her like a delicate thing, but at the same time it was _nice_ to be treated like that. It made her feel like she was a normal human girl again.  
><em>"Does it hurt?"<em> he asked her gently.  
>"No." she shook her head and smiled as his fingers stroked soothingly down her cheek once again, she leaned into his hand and then covered it with one of her own hands.<br>His gaze went soft as he looked into her eyes.  
><em>"I am so sorry for striking you…"<em> his eyes were so sad as he whispered that apology that she was overwhelmed with an urge to comfort him. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know he wasn't the type of man who would forgive himself easily for doing that.  
>"Oh Hans..." She sighed, she turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand "I already told you that I forgive you, remember?"<br>He nodded _"Ja."_  
>"Oh you daft idiot! You're stewing over that aren't you?"<br>The corner of his lips lifted up in a small self conscious smile "_I will do for a while, but you have made me feel better._"  
>There was a comfortable silence as she appreciated how very strange her new partner was.<p>

_"I brought some food down."_ He informed her, feeling obliged to say something to her to save her making all the conversation.  
>Seras felt slightly depressed at the thought he was going to eat meat whilst she had to drink blood – blood wasn't food to her because food was solid and tasty and... and blood was… well… something she <em>needed<em>.  
>But what she <em>wanted<em> on the other hand was a nice hot meal, or even some jam on toast, or even a glass of milk would have been a welcome change!  
>His deep chuckle ran through her head <em>"Come now. I thought you liked my blood."<em>  
>Ah, his blood? Well that was a little different…<br>At the memory of it her mouth watered and she mumbled "Well, maybe I should have a little something to eat…"

He chuckled again and she noted his mouth was filling with sharp teeth. A second later he buried his wrist in his jaw and bit down hard with a grunt of pain.  
>"Hans! Don't do… that…" she groaned and her protest trailed off as the sight and smell of his blood distracted her and her stomach gurgled.<br>With a smile Hans raised his arm up for her.  
><em>"Here. Drink up mein schatz."<em> He offered tantalisingly.  
>"You… you're… Hans you're terrible!" she moaned but a second later she grabbed his wrist and desperately pressed her lips over the bite wound.<br>Hans shut his eyes as she sucked at his blood, his arm tingled from the sensation and it began to feel numb after a minute of her draining him of blood. He grunted as her sharp teeth scraped his arm and he pulled it back.  
>Seras let out a grunt of surprise, her chin red from a trickle she hadn't caught.<br>Hans leaned forward and flicked his own tongue out to catch it. At the sensation of his wet muscle lapping up the blood under her lips Seras instinctively pulled away with a grimace.  
>"Eew!" she complained "Hans – do you have to do that?" she asked him as she rubbed her face.<br>Hans gaze was unreadable for a moment and a second later he sprang into motion.

Hans looked at the sweet girl as she rubbed her face and complained. Women might baffle him, but he thought it rather endearing that she behaved so childishly when he did something that surprised her.  
>A thought crept into his head, a memory of something from his childhood that always made him laugh… smiling inside as he anticipated her reaction he leapt at her and transformed into his large wolf form.<br>She shrieked in shock and then in laughter as his tongue lapped at her sensitive neck and hands that she tried to fend him off with.  
>"Ack! Pack it in you daft-! Gah!" she giggled hysterically.<br>It was exactly as he'd hoped she'd react. He leaned his weight more heavily on top of her and settled down to pin her underneath him.  
>Her only reaction was to use his shaggy coat of fur as a towel to dry her face and hands on. He transformed back into his masculine self and stared into her eyes from his position on top of her.<br>It was only as her breath returned to a regular pattern of breathing that she seemed to notice the vulnerable position she was now caught in which had been his intention in the first place.

A slight blush graced her cheeks as she noted the hungry expression upon his face. He had never wanted anyone so badly as he wanted her right now; this strange and powerful Master, this girl who could show him mercy and still best him in combat, this girl who seemed to full of trust in him…  
>"Um…" she whispered in a small nervous voice as she looked up into his face.<br>With her pressed so tightly against him he could feel almost every breath she took, he felt every tremor that went through her, she captivated his entire attention.

But despite all temptation for his eyes to wander over her delightfully curvy body he did not take them away from her large blue eyes, for those soulful pretty eyes were looking at him with such apprehension. His powerful Master seemed like a kitten compared his large muscled form that felt like it was burning and itching to act upon the desire filling it to the brim.  
>They both lay there frozen, regarding each other and waiting to see what Hans would do now he had the upper hand and she was off guard.<br>"_I will not hurt you mein schatz. _" he whispered.  
>He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She whimpered and tentatively returned the kiss back.<br>"You promise, Hans?" she asked softly, the concern no longer on her face but a ghost of it still present in her voice.

He understood why it was there, he had known it would be there before he'd made his move. His Master had never been taken by a man before and the anxiety felt by a pure and unspoiled virgin remained present.  
>However to his delight he also saw the willing need, the <em>eagerness<em> to explore the opportunity he'd presented to her as well.  
>He nodded firmly. His word was his bond with his new Master – he would never hurt her unless she gave him a reason to no longer wish to serve her.<p>

The pair kissed and explored one another on the floor of his cell, darkness and silence broken by the occasional gasp for air or sudden movement that drew the eyes to the passion unfolding amidst the gloom of the sublevels.  
>Hans kissed Seras fiercely, his tongue exploring her mouth eagerly as she moaned into him and returned his passion with a fire of her own. Her nails scratched into his scalp, her fingers twined into his thick hair and she pulled away to kiss hard down his throat.<br>The German groaned and lifted his head, his adams apple and tendons tightening as she pressed her lips harder into the softer sides of his neck, her teeth nibbled at his skin and he felt his blood pound as the dominating actions of the blonde draculina flooded his system with excitement.

She leaned up and pressed herself against him, panting with excitement. She swallowed hard and made a crooning noise as she nibbled at his earlobe.  
>Hans eyes snapped open and he grabbed her and lifted her clear off the floor, bracing her between the closest wall and his hips as she straddled him.<br>He reached up and with a sharp tug he all but tore her tight fitting top off her to expose her cleavage to his gaze.  
>Seras gasped and instinctively tried to shield herself from view, a difficult task given the closeness of their proximity and how generously she was endowed.<br>He marvelled at her attempts and smiled in amusement, she was so… _perfect_, she was his _frauline_, his _schatz_, his Master.

He took hold of her wrists and firmly, but slowly, uncovered her to his gaze. Her blush intensified and he smiled wolfishly and kissed her once again, being pressed so tightly up against her he felt the soft flesh of her cleavage pressing into his hard chest, which stirred up his loins into a hard shaft between his legs.  
>He ran his hands down over her body, his tough fingers pressing into her soft flesh, his touch brought gasps from her mouth and Hans relished the sounds.<br>If she was this pleased now…  
>well, he was just getting started! He simply couldn't wait to see how she'd react when he actually started <em>doing<em>things to her!

Seras was all but in heaven, her stomach was so tight it would have been painful had she not been so distracted. Hans was simply… marvellous! There weren't words to describe how good this felt!  
>"Ah-! Hans-!" she gasped as the tall Nazi's fingers toyed idly with her hard nipples and sent shivers down her spine and made her tremble with desire. Between her legs felt hot – too hot! For having no heat within her she felt like she was burning up!<p>

Hans suddenly released her and took her back to his cot and sat her down upon his legs, her back to his chest.  
>"Hans, what are you- mmp!" she grunted as Hans put his fingers into her mouth to stop her talking.<br>"_Trust me. Close your eyes Seras, I promise you'll enjoy this._"  
>He removed his fingers from her mouth, she was nervous but she shut her eyes as he'd instructed her and tried to relax. She felt she must be sitting straight as a board on his lap, she felt his breath as he inhaled the scent of her neckline.<br>"_Seras…_" he crooned into her mind "_My wonderful Seras…_"

His hands peeled the top off her to expose her back, she shivered. Her trembling had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.  
>The fingers on one of his hands slid up her back, soft as feathers against her skin. She opened her mouth and let out a shuddery gasp for air. She heard him chuckle into her head as his free hand toyed with her thick blonde hair. He moved a hand around to play with one of her breasts, feeling its weight and toying with her nipple as he pressed his lips into her neck.<br>"H-Hans!" she moaned "Stop it! Don't tease me, I'm already horny enough!"  
>"<em>I have hardly begun to tease you.<em>" His tone was playful "_But your wish is my command._"  
>His hand went up her skirt and pulled her panties aside so he could toy with her womanhood.<p>

Seras eyes snapped open and her mouth opened in a deep gasp of shock – what the hell!  
>The German slid his thick finger in deeper and she let out a strangled groan as her head tilted back into his shoulder. His lips were still kissing her neck as he fingered her entrance and toyed with her breasts.<br>"Ah-!" she couldn't hold back the moans any more – she felt hot and wet and all she wanted was for him to satisfy that deep burning need that was growing more needy for every moment Hans attended her.  
>"Hans- do me!" she groaned "Please just do me! I can't take it anymore!"<br>The Captain let out a soft groan into her shoulder "_Oh Gott ja..._"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this chap as much as me, sorry to cut off the festivities early but I couldn't resist doing it to see what sort of reaction it would get.<br>For all people who might have issue with this development happening too fast, bear in mind that even a lemony chapter like this has a purpose further down the line.  
><strong>**  
>Please R&amp;R, reviews are always welcomed with open arms by me.<br>- S17  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hellsing.**

**Hello all - I finally got around to updating this story as many of you have been pressing me to do so (and honestly, _thank you_ in every way it means for those reviews and for the encouragement, its what actually got me around to updating this one out of all the ones I've still go to do it for!)**  
><strong>So anyway - hope you'll enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Clothes discarded and propriety now abandoned for the sake of the moment, Seras and Hans explored each other in intimate detail. His large hands roamed her body freely, taking in all the elements of her physique; her large firm breasts, her strong legs, her soft hands, her long hair, her taut buttocks. With each new exploration he found he could trigger different responses from a loud gasp to a small squeal of excitement depending on what he did. He realised she was ticklish as when he ghosted his fingertips up her flat belly she shivered and pulled away with a small nervous giggle, and also discovered that she had a sweet spot for being kissed in the crook of her neck which made her whimper and close her eyes in pleasure.<p>

As he did all this he savoured every second and his reward was made all the sweeter for she was doing similar things to him as well as reacting to it; her hands explored the crooks and crevices of his defined abdomens and pectorals, her legs rubbed up and down his as they lay together, her lips travelled from his mouth to his jawline to his neck and then further down to his body.

When he readied to enter her he felt the first true resistance to him that she'd shown during all this excitement, she stared down at his manhood which was erect and engorged with blood with a look of hunger and anxiety to her eyes.  
>The question was, was she hungry to have her pleasures satisfied or her appetite?<p>

Perhaps it was both he decided as his mind wandered back in time to recall the events of his first sexual encounter. The primal beast was hard to ignore and he had failed to tame it on his first experience.  
>His first time was not actually something he could recall very well, he had been all bestial at the time and new to his power; the form of the large wolf had been his first attempt at the transformation at the time and he'd gone out into the wildness, following the call of the wild as instinct dominated his reason.<p>

The wolf did not fornicate for pleasure, but for necessity and it was not inclined to recall such things out of sentiment. He recalled in memory and nightmares that he had been driven away afterwards by the rest of her pack, large savage wolves with more experience at fighting than him at the time, when they'd smelled him to be something that was not one of them after he'd finished having his way with her.

Other events had been even less memorable, Hans had mostly forgotten what the first woman he'd ever lay with looked like; more than a hundred years and the horrific events of man that had transpired during that time and then with all the constant infighting between his inner man and his inner beast. All these had driven most of his early memories from him out of necessity just to keep himself sane so that he could learn to live in the crazy times he found himself in.

That woman and that wolf bitch could have happened to another Hans for all that he cared or felt about it, and in a sense this was actually a correct view to take; he'd been a different man back then.

This was different; he knew he would never forget this even if he lived to the age of a whole millennium. He'd never felt anything like this before; he could not place it for it was a feeling that was somewhere between chaos and serenity within his mind and it intensified as he gazed upon Seras. He did not know what love was, but he hoped he might have at long last discovered some of it within himself.

"You still there Hans?" Seras asked with a smile, she felt through his opened mind that he'd spaced out whilst giving her a moment.

He said nothing but suddenly leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips and pulled her body up into his and held her tightly. He felt her quiver in anticipation and then relax into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to his back and she hooked her legs around his hips for more support. He slowly lowered her back down and took himself in his free hand to insert his manhood into her womanhood. Pushing firmly but slowly to cause her as little pain as possible her felt her fingers clawing into his back as she balled them to brace herself as her entry got tighter and tighter around his shaft.

"Hans I- I'm scared…!" she whispered in a frightened voice.

_'Focus on me'_ he encouraged her _'I promise I'll be gentle.'_

He looked into her large eyes and she nodded quickly and gave him a quick peck on the lips to let him know she was willing to so this. He pushed firmly into her and her eyes widened in a moment of horror and pain as she felt her virginity breaking inside herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear rolled down her cheek as she held back the urge to cry from what she'd just felt happen within her body.

'I'm sorry it hurts.'

Hans whispered and he began to thrust in and out to help ease the pain, the friction made it even more painful for a few moments but then another sensation blossomed within her as he continued, pleasure began to bubble up from her stomach and she slowly opened her mouth to release a shuddery gasp as it intensified.

Hans now worked a rhythm, his eyes closed and occasionally a grunt or a heavy pant escaping from his lips, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him as he worked to bring her pleasure to an even greater height. Settling comfortably to his pace he opened his eyes to watch the results.

Another feeling was making itself known to her now, her stomach was getting tight and with each thrust Hans was getting closer to something completely inexperienced by her before…  
>with a sudden thrust the head of his penis brushed something within her and she suddenly hitched with a loud gasp of pleasure – what the hell was that? That was wonderful!<p>

Hans paused for only a moment but recognising what he'd discovered he quickly exploited it and thrust hard and fast into her, hitting the area again and again.

Seras closed her eyes and moaned as Hans pounded into her, and suddenly she felt a release and a flooding of heat down there; she'd come, and with it she  
>shuddered from the pleasure and gasped with exhaustion from the feelings it stirred within her.<p>

But Hans wasn't done quite yet, he continued and continued with his motions like… well, like an _animal_ but the very best kind of one to be sure because he respected her and he was whispering some sweet things that with her head swimming as much as it was she didn't entirely understand because they were all in German, but still she smiled at them because she thought they were rather sweet and by his tone they were compliments about how wonderful she was.  
>It was one of the easier German words to translate in her mind.<p>

When he came she also cried out because it was a foreign experience to her, the sensation of his release and the mental link that they shared allowed her all too easily to experience the feelings from his point of view as much as hers. Spent and panting he fell to one side and pulled his wet digit out, causing her wince in pain and look away as she smelled the blood on him.

Hans looked around, unsure of what to do with himself and unwilling to sleep and allow these juices to remain… he could shower but he didn't want to leave her and he wouldn't be able to leave without someone supervising him...  
><em>'Look away please.'<em> He asked her as a simple solution made itself obvious to him, she nodded sleepily and rolled over to face the wall. He cleaned himself off with an item of his clothing, his t-shirt as it was the easiest item for him to go without, and resolved to have it washed as soon as possible.

When he returned to the bunk Seras rolled over to face him. The two stared at each other, her smile lovingly directed at him and he responded by stroking her  
>face gently.<p>

She paused when her gaze was caught by the scar over his heart – the fault line she'd inflicted to him merely nights ago. She looked up at him and noting how her mood had changed he instantly went to see what was wrong.

_'Is something the matter Seras?'_ he asked her softly _'Was I not good?'_

"What! No, no you were amazing! You were really…" she smiled and kissed him "You daft idiot! Course you were good!" she laughed softly and now looked back at his scar with a mixture of chagrin and amusement .

After a few moments he eventually coaxed her into voicing what was on her mind.

"Does that hurt?" she asked him, pointing at the scar with a finger.

He cocked his head as an amused expression flickered across his face, he placed a hand over hers and then placed it flat over his scar wound '_Nein_' he answered truthfully.

"Its just that… well, I almost feel guilty for that now… that's kind of silly isn't it? I mean you _were_ trying to kill me and now we're… well now we've…" she trailed off with a small shake of her head and a chuckle "It's crazy how quickly things change sometimes isn't it?"

_'Ja.' _He agreed_ 'But you were following your orders, just as I was at the time when you gave me this scar. That's the difference; we're being ourselves right now.'_

"That's true." She smiled and cuddled in to him. "For the record, I prefer this to you trying to kill me though." She teased him.

_'There's no shame in doing your duty either.'_ He replied stoically.

"Yeah, but that's my job now isn't it? What with me being your 'Master' and all…"

_'Your wish is my command.' _he replied with a trace of humour to his tone.

A few comfortable minutes passed before Seras looked up into his eyes which showed nothing more than their usual attentiveness as he looked back into hers.

"Hans, do you ever feel guilty? Have you ever felt guilty for doing your job?" she asked him curiously.

Hans could see in her mind that this was an important question to her. In her mind he'd felt the two curiosities burning against one another before they'd had sex, then it had gone away as they'd decided to fulfil their needs, but now they were finished and getting comfortable it had risen again to the fore of her mind.  
>An interesting question for him to asked though. No wonder she'd been afraid to ask it before they'd consummated – she must have been worried she'd ruin the moment but Hans didn't mind either way, he'd known she'd wanted to ask him this question from the first night she'd rescued him.<p>

_'I… I don't know. I have always tried to remain impartial and not think about it. I am a soldier; I follow orders and I look after my men. I stopped trying to think about it long before the War happened but even then there were times that I…'_ he paused and went introspective for a few moments.

She placed a hand on his chest "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine." She reassured him.

_'Nein, I would… but not now. I've just made love to a beautiful woman, and now I'm reminded of my age I'm starting to feel old. Let's not talk about his now… but we will later, okay?'_

Seras smiled at him "Deal."

Integra had been asleep for a few hours when she was awoken by her bedside phone, jerking awake and blinking blearily she picked up the receiver and cleared her throat before she answered it.

"…Who is this?" she was at her most blunt when she was rudely awoken, the only comfort to this situation was that whoever was calling her at this hour was  
>calling on business and therefore knew what to expect for their efforts. Integra was actually more tolerant than most people for being awoken at that<br>time of night (or morning depending on how you wanted to class it) but she was still grumpy.

"Its Hugh, Sir Integra." The voice at the end was tired too, and the informal use of his first name was actually what startled her. Islands and her was long term acquaintances but it was rare that they used his first name. Usually she called him 'sir' as she had when she was still little and talking to her elder but she'd long earned the right to use his first name when talking to him.

"What is it Sir Islands?" she asked, much more awake and aware of herself now "Is something the matter?"

The voice at the other end brightened "Actually something's gone _right _for once. Her Majesty is back on English soil and returning home as we speak."

Integra blinked "That's reassuring" she said a little less enthusiastically than she'd liked to have sounded, but the time of night was affecting her mood "but this news couldn't have waited for a more civilised hour?"

Islands paused for a moment as if trying to decide if she was taking him seriously or if she was just very tired…. "Well I thought you'd want to know as  
>soon as possible that's all. There's also the minor point that she wants to speak with you at your first convenience."<p>

Integra suddenly bolted upright in bed "WHAT?" she demanded loudly, now fully awake.

Islands chuckled "Ah, thought that might interest you. Yes Sir, she wants to talk with you. Most likely it'll be a simple report from you and then a lot of congratulatory compliments about how you did all that you did for your country in her hour of need, and that sort of thing."

"That's presumptuous of you Sir." she warned him "However, the Queen is not someone to be kept waiting in any case, so thank you for bringing it to my attention." She paused as something occurred to her "Buckingham palace is in ruins though, as is much of London. Where am I to meet her exactly?"

"I'll send a car Sir, it's already been arranged. Tomorrow I assumed was your earliest convenience and so that's when it'll be. Oh, and bring the girl vampire too – her Majesty's most interested to speak with her as well."

The phone went dead and Integra looked at it for a moment before she placed it back in its holder and threw the bedcovers off to get dressed and inform Seras they had a royal appointment to meet and prepare her accordingly.

There are some things Integra would never be able to fully accept, and as she entered the room of Seras coffin and found the berth empty she knew with a sinking feeling where to go to find her missing girl even though her mind wanted to be proven wrong she _knew_.  
>The need for company was understandable, the growing attraction with said company was inexplicable but she could tolerate it, and the need to know where their company was and what it was doing was almost admirable but for the fact she had a personal motive influencing the need for her to know, but what Integra could not tolerate was what she saw when she entered the room and found the two occupants in a bunk together.<p>

Hans and Seras were covered only by the long coat that she had been able to find to meet his size and taste in military clothing, the pairings _actual_ clothes were strewn over the floor and the girl was cuddling into their _prisoner_ like two adolescent lovebirds might do in a romantic film at the pictures!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" she barked angrily.

Seras awoke with a yelp and Hans fell off the bunk with a gasp of shock followed by a sullen growl. Integra looked away; the man was naked and her suspicions about what they'd been doing in here had been rightly confirmed by it. She was nobody's fool.

"S- Sir Integra! I… I … what are you doing here?" Seras stammered as she tried to compose herself as best as a young girl could who'd been caught in the act with only her man's overcoat to hide her modesty. She'd never looked more nervous before Sir Integra than she had right now.

"Firstly I want you both clothed when I next come back into this room, secondly this is my house and I'll go where I please, thirdly I now have a lot to talk about with _you_ my servant! Don't you dare get ideas about leaving this room - either of you!" she snarled, and with that she shut the door and lit a cigar smoking it furiously as she tried to keep her anger at bay and think about how to best deal with this situation.

Inside Seras and Hans quickly dressed themselves and only just made the deadline as Integra flung the door open and beckoned first to Seras and crooked her finger in a 'come with me' motion. Hans she glared at and pointing at the bunk she told him "Sit. Stay." before she shut the door again.

Seras gave Hans a sad and apologetic glance before she followed her master outside, Hans growled and sat down on the bunk.

_Damn blasted woman._ He thought privately _if she isn't trying to shoot me one moment then she's trying to shoot down any chances I have of actually enjoying myself the next!  
><em>Then it occurred to him that he was still technically a prisoner here… and then he realised how foolish it was for the prisoner to complain when he'd been found by the judge to be sleeping with someone supposed to be his keeper and warden.

He cocked his head and thought about it from the other angle… what would he have done in that circumstance where he to have found one of his men doing that with a prisoner…? Actually no, bad idea, that man would not have lived and he hoped to survive – perhaps another scenario?

When he considering it from experience, he realised he was actually grateful it was Integra who was dealing with him now; she might be a harsh judge, but she was still a human and she was fair enough to _talk_ about a bad decision before she condemned them.  
>Compared to the ones he'd previously faced in this predicament Integra was a blessing; Mother Nature was a real bitch and last time she'd caught him doing something foolish and instinctive with a member of her pack she'd tried to take a lump of flesh from him for his efforts.<p>

Hans was grateful that at least this time he didn't have to run away.

"You will explain this. Now." Integra was not very patient tonight, thought Seras to herself.

"Well Sir I think… I think that I love him." she started to explain but was cut off by her Director.

"Don't waste my time with that nonsense!" Integra interrupted "We talked about this earlier _tonight!_ For crying out loud, what on earth has changed in the last few hours to make you suddenly do a one eighty on your previous statement when you said you _didn't_ think you were in love with him?"

"I said I was _attracted _to him actually, if you remember it correctly!" Seras snapped back hotly.

"And what's that got to do with the price of fish! Jesus wept Seras, when I told you to stop kissing the werewolf that was NOT a subtle hint to knock it up a level! I meant it as a _bloody order_!"

"And I know how to follow orders Sir!" Seras protested angrily.

"Apparently you don't – ever since that _thing _came in here you've been acting differently and-"

"Are _actually_ we having this conversation? A_gain?!_" Seras suddenly shouted at her boss in a fit of fury and disgust.

Integra was so shocked by her outburst that she actually lost her voice for a second and Seras exploited it to her fullest advantage before her leader could  
>start shouting again and regain her train of thought.<p>

"We've been over this before Sir." She stated "If you want to say all of it again then I won't stop you, but I won't give you any right to shout at me again after this! When you accuse me of being insubordinate, it hurts – and look what happens; it ends with me back in that room with Hans looking for comfort, just like it did the last time."

"Thus proving me right about you-!" Integra argued, but Seras wouldn't let her talk yet; she wasn't finished.

"Yes, you're right Sir – you're completely right, except for one small detail; we obviously _disagree_ when it comes to _him_! You think he's trouble, I think he's misunderstood! You won't even call him by his _name_ but I've been making the effort to get to know him! You call him a _thing_ and I know he's been trying his hardest to be cooperative! Goodness knows he's been trying hard to tow the line for you, and even _Master _didn't always-"

"Oh no! No, no _no _Seras! That _thing_ is not like Alucard, _it's_ not even _close_! Don't you dare-"

"That _man_ is _just like_ Master Sir! Alucard was your families enemy too once a long time ago, or did you forget that? You think that whoever made Master into the Hellsing's operative wouldn't have something to say to you about the leniency and behaviour _you've_ showed to him during the time you've been together! You think they'd be any different to the way you're being with me right now? Well Sir – I'll tell you you're wrong! They'd say to you exactly what I think about you now and you'd-"

Integra slapped Seras across her face before she could say another word on the matter. Seras cried out with the shock of it and fell to the floor as she cradled her stinging cheek.

Red in face from anger but staring at her hand like it was some sort of murder weapon she'd just discovered hidden on her person Integra started to apologise for her actions immediately but was interrupted again by something that would have been spectacular, if it hadn't been so _terrifying_!

Thick mist gathered around the edges of the cell door containing the Captain and a second later the door broke down with a crack like a battering ram had just been  
>smashed into it. Filling the entirety of the doorway was the most massive wolf she'd ever seen, pure white and with eyes blood red as it bared its fangs at her.<p>

It leapt for her and Integra fell back with a cry of alarm but was surprised at it passed over her head, transforming through a misty stage into the sleeker and smaller but no less dangerous form of Captain Hans Gunsche who leaned over Seras protectively and glared at Integra with cold baleful eyes.

_'Go away' _the polished voice was deep and threatening in her mind _'Go away now. You have overstepped and its only out of respect for her feelings towards you  
>that I haven't taken anything from you yet.'<em>

Integra stood "I was going to apologise right now actually." She said "and you do not frighten me creature; powerful though you are, you are _no_ Count Dracula."

Hans glared at her still, but allowed her to pass around him to crouch down before Seras.

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl softly "Come on, let me see." Removing her hand Seras let her see the mark had not been as hard as she'd feared, it had just been shocking and had startled the girl.

Integra let her mask go and showed how sorry she was to Seras by showing it on her face "Forgive me Seras, you're a good soldier and I count on you more than anyone else in all of England. You were absolutely right about what you said. I should never have struck you."

The girl looked up into her eyes "You mean it…?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I promise." Integra vowed "and I promise this too; no more lectures about… about your choice in men." She looked back and Hans and couldn't help but add "Even though I can't understand them."

Seras thought about it and nodded after a little moments hesitation. Helping her to her feet Integra turned to face Hans "There. Now with your permission I want to borrow her for a while. Her presence is requested for a very important meeting and I have a lot to discuss with her before morning arrives."

Hans said nothing for a moment, but nodded once and let them both walk past.

Seras heard him speak privately to her.

_She is learning to listen. Don't waste this opportunity if you have anything to tell her._

Seras smiled at that as she looked ahead at the back of her leader's head.

There was nothing that needed to be said that she had not already done.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we are! Finally an update is actually posted! My apologies again for the tardiness, it's just hard to update when you lack motivation and you try to do too many things at once, you just sort of... shut down after a while.<br>Any road, no this fic is not abandoned, yes I intend to see it through to the end, no we aren't near the end yet, and yes I will try to update this fic more often than I have previously done.  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to see some reviews and read the feedback (OOC? Too quick, too slow, too long? You lot see it differently than I do but its all about asking questions and hopefully you lot providing answers! ha ha.)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>Integra walked down the corridor with Seras in tow, the two ladies silent as they walked. The older of them lit her last remaining cigar and smoked it leisurely as they ascended to the ground floor of the Hellsing manor, she savored it as they rose to the first floor, she nurtured it through the journey to the second level and by the time they reached her study the remaining stump was crushed into an ashtray as she all but flopped into her armchair gratefully.<p>

Seras, who had been silently observing her Master smoking was almost impressed by how carefully she'd made her cigar last whilst at the same time trying to ensure it was finished by the point where they'd be talking.

Integra sighed and looked up, Seras noted how very _tired_ her Master seemed…

"Are you alright Sir?" she politely asked of her boss.

Integra waved the concern away, she needed none of it and there were matters to discuss.

"Seras, we are invited to a special conference tomorrow evening. A reception with none other than her Majesty-"  
>"We're going to see the <em>Queen?<em>" Seras yelped in shock

Integra suppressed a sigh "Yes, we're going to see the Queen. But I've not been informed as to its purpose. I suspect a congratulatory speech followed by a dull meeting for the two of us."

Seras squirmed at that – not that she ungrateful but a meeting didn't sound her thing really…  
>"Do I have to come sir?" she asked, trying not to sound like a child as she did so.<p>

"Naturally Seras – when the Queen sends an invitation specifically requesting Seras to attend upon her earliest convenience then you say 'yes', why? Did you think I was asking?" Integra inquired with more than a hint of amusement evident at the suggestion that she had requested Seras come with her just because she might be interested in it.

Yet interested the Draculina was! Very much so!

"Wow…" she breathed, staring off into the distance for a moment "I've never been asked to a ceremony before!"

"You were invited to the emergency conference previously. This isn't the first royal invitation you've been to." Integra reminded her.

"I know, but that was different! I was just there as a party member, and besides all that it was really master that she wanted to see."

"And quite likely one of the reasons why she now wants to speak to you Seras since you are now my finest agent in his place and the only one of his blood known to exist." Integra stated before settling forward onto her desk in a manner that suggested the banter was over and it was time for brass and tacks.  
>"You will need appropriate attire. Your outfit seems inappropriate for this reception." Integra observed "So our first priority is to suitably dress you."<p>

"But what's wrong with my outfit?" Seras asked looking down at her blood red attire.

"The uniform is fine Seras, what I find inappropriate is the suggestion that you are nothing more than a servant to Hellsing. You represent Alucard as well as us now – he would surely want something more elegant."

"I'm a cockney Sir." Seras said with a small smile "My dad was a cop, me mum was a teacher. Uniform's what I've been brought up to feel is right to wear for any occasion. Even meeting the Queen." She added with special care.

Integra was quiet for a moment and then shrugged "I suppose. If that's how you feel Seras by all means don't let me stop you."

The way she said it reminded the draculina all too much of her bosses recent remarks about her wilful nature and disregard for suggestions.  
>"Will you be wearing anything special sir?" Seras asked quickly before Integra could change the subject "I mean, if I'm going to make you look bad then I don't mind-"<p>

"No. Seras, it's a kind thought but do as you please." Integra reassured her "I will be wearing a new suit but nothing that requires any such special consideration on your part. Now, let me brief you on the procedures following our arrival…"

It was some time before Seras left the study to make her way back to the sublevels. Peeking into Hans room she heard the heavy breathing of a man in a deep sleep and decided it best not to wake him tonight.

-

The following morning Hans awoke to a glorious smell… bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, tomatoes…

His eyes closed still he shifted in his sleep as his nose picked up these heavenly scents and another approaching scent that made his mouth water in a matter entirely unrelated to his growling stomach.

Seras crept through the door and placed the tray on the floor in the middle of the room. As she got up and looked to see where Hans had been lying on the cell bed she was surprised to find it empty… and then pleasantly surprised further as strong tan arms wrapped her up from behind in an embrace as lips traced an affectionate line from her neck up to her ear.

_'Guten Morgen meine Süße.' _He growled into her ear in his unspoken polished voice.

She was learning more German with every generous serving of his sweet nourishing blood, memories of a lifetime spent in the German borders were blending into her subconscious with each donation she received of his lifeblood.  
>As interesting as all that was for her, all that mattered to her right now was that he was calling her 'sweet.'<p>

She giggled and pushed herself off him "Be good!" she warned him with a generous smile "My Master's not very pleased with you still!"

_'Die Frau ist stur. Dennoch ist es zu erwarten - sie ist Englisch.'_

"Hey! _I'm _English too! We're not all like that you know!"

_'Wirklich? You can be just as bad,_ _mein Meister.'_

"Is that so? Well maybe I shouldn't have brought you this after all…" she teased as she bent over to pick up the food.

A second later she regretted her choice – Hans seized her by her hips and she was pulled back and ground against his hardened crotch, making her cry out in shock and embarrassment at his provocative and dominating action.

"Hans!" she protested loudly, but he continued to grind against her rump. Though they were both fully clothed it was still erotic for her… and then a bit weird as her knowledge of nature brought forth a suggestion she didn't like the sound of.

"I know what that means - we aren't doing _anything_ doggy style mister! Are you listening to me Hans!" she warned him seriously this time.

_Ja. I am only teasing._

"Well pack it in would you?" she pleaded, her cheeks red from arousal and embarrassment.

_'Wie Sie wollen'_ He released her and then picked up his breakfast, eating it with the provided fork in one hand and the tray balanced in the other.

_'Thank you for the breakfast – did you make it yourself dear Seras?'_

She smiled proudly "I can still cook well enough!" she beamed.

_'Ja' _The wolfman agreed as he ate his breakfast with relish.

"I'm going to see the Queen later." She told him, eager to fill the silence as much as to break the news to him.

_'Wirklich? Die Königin?_'__

"I know! Isn't it great!" she squeaked excitedly "I'm going to be meeting royalty!"

There was a knock at the door and both occupants turned to see four guards marching in "Excuse me miss? The boss wants to see the wolf man. Privately." The speaker added in a careful and _respectful_ tone of voice.

"Really? What for?" Seras asked curiously.

"Sorry ma'am. I don't know that – just got my orders now." He replied.

Seras sighed and looked at Hans who'd been watching impassively "Well… I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." She said softly.

Hans grunted and picked up his coat, donning it and doing it up before turning the collar up out of habit… only to have Seras try and fold it down.  
>He found his hands on top of hers and resisting her corrective actions, for once she was asking him to do something he would honestly rather she left alone.<p>

"Don't hide your face" she pleaded "I like being able to see all of it when we talk."

_'But I don't even move my lips. What point does this serve? I prefer my privacy.'_ he protested.

She leaned up and whispered very softly into his slightly pointed ear "But how can I kiss you, if you won't let me near your lips."

In response he leaned down and captured her mouth in a crushing kiss right in front of the speechless and shocked guards.

"They… they're…." one of them flapped, unable to summon the words he was trying to say through his shock.

Hans pulled away and allowed her to sort out and flatten his collar as the still recovering guards struggled to keep up with his long strides as he made his way to the office of Integra Hellsing.

-

Within the four walls the pair stood facing each other, one looked up into cold eyes in an emotionless face, the other looked down into blue rimmed glasses that shielded the gaze of a determined leader.

"So… Hans." Integra started carefully "Here we are."

_'Ja. Hier sind wir.' _He agreed.

"May I offer you a drink?" she inquired politely, with a wave to a set table with a teapot and two china cups prepared.

Hans knew better than to refuse… though he detested tea.

Sitting in one of the rather too small for his frame chairs he sipped at the tea the Hellsing Director poured for him and waited for her to be done pouring her own before letting the silence settle on the two of them.

In the moments that ticked by on the clock he stirred cream and sugar into his tea in an attempt to make it more agreeable.

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Seras." Integra finally said.

He remained silent. Not to be rude, but simply because he believed she had more to say.

When she left that statement open he realised that this was his turn to say something… but what?

'_What exactly is it about our relationship you wish to discuss with me?'_ he finally asked her.

"I want to know if you would end it." Integra suggested.

_'Nein.'_

"This cannot end in anything but trouble for _you_ as well as her-"

_'Nein.'_ he repeated himself firmly.__

Integra was silent for a moment as she thought about that, she then shrugged and sipped at her tea "Very well, if you will not see reason then I will explain to you where my concerns are."

He felt this agreeable.

"One; I don't trust you." She said bluntly "I think all this romance between you both means nothing to you but a means of getting leniency from the only being able to restrain you without killing you."

_'Think what you will Director. That will not make it true.'_

"Two, this makes an already disagreeable arrangement a lot more complicated than it needs to be. A romance between a prisoner of war and a warden is not something I enjoy entertaining in my own household."__

'_Unfortunate, but such is life.'_

"Three, there is a high likelihood you will either be shot or imprisoned away from here by the time all this is done. Either outcome will effectively rob Seras of you permanently I expect and a woman of her age does not need a broken heart so young in life. I would spare her that pain if I were able." Integra reinforced her words with care and all the compassion she could manage.

_'The future is never certain sir. I would have spared you the pain of war if not for my commander's orders. My fight was never with you, only with some of those in your employment. But we are all servants of something in the end, you to your country and duty, and me to Seras and my nature.'_

"And how can I trust the nature of the wolf?" Integra pressed.

_'The wolf is a wild creature, but in the end everything needs structure.'_

"To what end?"

_'I would offer to serve as your creature if it resolved the matter about myself and Seras sir. In every wolf there is some dog, and in every dog there is a  
>little wolf – you would find me agreeable with time I suppose.'<em>

"It's a lovely sentiment, but still one from a Nazi to an English baroness. How can I trust you?"

Hans was quiet for a moment _'Well apparently… you can't. I have nothing to offer you but my service, yet you are unwilling to trust my word unless I offer something that I refuse to surrender as good will. I will not be deceived as you last creature was so.'_

"And how did I deceive him!" Integra demanded to know.

_'You offered him freedom without license. What good is choice if one must ask what one is allowed?'_

"Well you tell me this wolf man, what good is having such liberty unless one also has trust? All I see before me is an enemy looking for a way out, and no way to tell which way this is going to go and all the meanwhile hounded by the knowledge that this has all the makings for a complete disaster written all over it."

_'Well, it appears you understand my point of view completely sir.'_

"What?" she asked.

_'I said, you seem to understand my situation perfectly. Do you think this rule only applies to yourself? With every meeting I have with you I feel a silver bullet with my name being written on it more profoundly as each encounter progresses. You would kill me if you had the chance. You do not trust me. You do not want me here. But you daren't act one way or the other – to release or condone me seems a betrayal of your country, but to kill me is to betray your friend and faithful subject. So my question is this; if I am truly your enemy then what will you do now? You are in a room, alone, with a dangerous creature and no witnesses to what might become a very violent encounter. You have a weapon on you – I see the sword in the corner there, I feel the silver within the sheath and the danger therein as surely as a human knows where there is smoke there is bound to be fire. Now what will you do? Sitting in the presence of one who was once ordered to destroy you? Who could destroy you as easily as your former creature might have were he in my position? What will you do, Director Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing…?'_

Seras was leaning against the wall of the corridor, impatient and nervous about what might be going on in there. Integra had summoned Hans in there alone, and she didn't like him very much at all – that much was obvious.  
>But so far nothing had happened, no raised voices, no shouting, no howls or threats. But muffled conversation she'd caught through the wall suggested Integra was accusing Hans of something serious.<br>She hoped her wolf man wasn't going to do something foolish…

Her fears rose at the sound of crockery shattering and heavy object thumping onto the floor… what were they up to in there?  
>It was driving her mad no knowing yet the thought of peeping or listening in made her cringe with worry, for all he was sweet on her she hadn't forgotten how painfully Hans had been able to block her out as well as the time he'd prised open her mind and she was worried about provoking such a response if she tried to see into his head without permission again, and then there was her bosses temper about intrusions and privacy…<p>

She wasn't sure which was worse!_  
><em>  
>Finally the door swung open and as her heart leapt into her mouth… but then she found herself at ease and strangely calm because there, standing in the corridor, head held high behind a raised collar with what seemed like genuine satisfaction in his eyes, stood Hans Gunsche.<br>She knew everything was going to be alright for them now. Integra was going to accept what they felt towards each other.

He turned and as he closed the doors his lips twisted up in a small smile and as if to confirm her suspicions he gave her a small thumbs up and she rushed over to jump into his arms happily.  
>"Hans!" she kissed him fully on the lips joyfully "What happened? I was feeling so helpless out here – tell me what went on in there, please?" she begged him.<p>

Hans smiled at her _'Nothing much sweet Seras. Your boss decided to take a chance based on your opinion for one. That is all.'_

"What, you just told her how it was between us and that was it?" Seras asked a little disbelievingly.

'_Nein. She needed some persuasion before she believed me. Sometimes you have to see a persons commitment before you believe what they say.'_

In the room behind the closed doors Integra sat alone in the chair, an unsheathed sword resting against her lap as she stared at the table and broken crockery that Hans had swept aside with one easy swipe of his hands.  
>Her gaze went to the sword, to the tip that she had pressed to his throat before swinging it in an arc that would have neatly beheaded him… had he resisted.<br>But he had not, not even at the end when she had been forced to use all the restrain in her body to stop her blade from ending his life.

It had been the look in his eyes… it had unnerved her. The look of sadness and acceptance about them as he'd stared death in the face… what manner of creature was he, that he would fight for a woman like Seras yet receive his death blow from herself without complaint or resistance?  
>She knew what he was.<p>

Dogs were dogs, because no matter what choices their Master's make they accept them.

Sometimes they love the Master that they serve, and sometimes they just respect them. But fighting back – _really_ fighting back never occurs to a dog that is _loyal_.  
>He doesn't resist, and doesn't fight back, because he trusts his Master knows what they're doing is for the best.<p>

She sat speechless and shaken for a while, just staring at that blade until a knock at the door reminded her she had duties today and had to attend them.  
>She rose and steeled herself, she was to meet with the Queen. She was to explain herself and the matter of the wolf man would be raised, she was <em>certain<em> of it.

For her part, she would argue to spare his life now that she knew the measure of the man, but her fellow knights were not so forgiving, and not so informed as she was and theirs was a practical and cold view of the situation she was in, and in the end it would come down to a vote about what to do with the wolf man…

She still firmly believed in her heart that Seras had made the wrong decision to save that man, not because he was a _bad_ man as she had believed up till now, but simply because at the end of the day she had fallen in love with a man who was still officially the troop commander of the Nazi remnant Millennium Organisation who had butchered millions of innocent people in London over the course of one night…_ and this man was going to be the one to suffer the vengeance of the English for being one of those that caused this offence._

Hans position was quite simply hopeless, because for all of her authority and all her knowledge Integra was going to be one vote against many, and she couldn't think of a single viable reason why her fellow Knights would want to spare the last remaining Nazi from getting what they would all feel he deserved for his actions against them that night.  
>Integra lowered her head in regret. Sooner or later she was going to have to tell Seras what was going to happen.<br>She was afraid of what might happen when that time came.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And another update is completed. I apologise that these take so long, but please R &amp; R if you enjoy them.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>The car sounded from outside, the Hellsing Director looked out of her window with a blank expression.<br>She should have been happy, this was a special occasion.  
>She didn't have in her to feel happy; she wanted to sleep. She wanted to lie down and wake up and see the red overcoat of a faithful subject with that insolent and amused smile that she would never allow him to see upon her face, she wanted to hear the clink of china cups and see the familiar and kindly old face of her former butler asking 'would Sir like tea in the study or on the veranda this morning?' and then watching that dear old man taking it to wherever she decided she wanted it.<br>She missed her soldiers and their reports, she missed the rag tag Wild Geese making a mess of her firing range and causing a general nuisance around the place, she missed her household being spotless and perfect, she missed feeling the need to put on the show of being an ice queen to command the men around here...  
>She was twenty five next year but her life felt like it was over rather than beginning.<p>

This was a special occasion… a summons to the Queen. Her father would have been proud… so _very_ proud…  
>She lowered her head and allowed the burning his memory caused behind her eyes to once, <em>just this one time<em>, be allowed to become tears since he'd passed.  
>"Father…" she whispered as she turned around to look at his painting.<p>

His likeness had been spoiled by bullets, but not irreparably. She could see those eyes and that calm confident smile still reassuring her from that frame despite the bullet holes that had punctured the canvas and wood during the attack on the headquarters.  
><em>Integra, sometimes being a leader is making the hard choices and sometimes you'll get them wrong<em> he had told her in the final days of his life when his strength was still enough for him to sit up and hold her hands as she sat on the bed beside him _You'll make the wrong decisions sometimes, it happens. But you should never be afraid to make them._  
>'But how will I know?' She'd asked him 'how will I manage without help…?' really meaning to say 'without you', but afraid to seem weak.<br>He had seen through her of course, he'd always been able to see what she was really asking.  
><em>Integra, my sweet little daughter… shall I tell you a secret?<em>  
>'I don't want secrets! I want you to stay!' she'd not been able to hide the fear in her voice, nor stop the tear that spilled out over her cheek from the corner of her eye. He'd wiped it away and gave her a gentle smile that said he wanted that too, but it was not possible. They both knew it.<br>_Let me tell you my secret about making those hard decisions and defending myself when I'm in those meetings and facing that boardroom of other knights demanding me to explain myself. I promise it's quite easy so you'll manage it just fine even without my help.  
><em>She'd pulled herself together and nodded bravely. It had made his smile even warmer as he squeezed her hands reassuringly through his pain.  
><em>I just tell them 'I did what I thought was best' in my most official voice, and that's all you ever have to do to shut them up. Here's the trick to commanding people Integra; you never make a rash decision, you always think it through carefully because when you have to explain why it went wrong or why you felt the need to make the tough call in the first place you'll always be able to remember why you did it and why you felt that was the best course of action. You'll always be able to explain yourself, because you'll always have thought it through before you take action. Do what you think is best Integra, just be reasonable when you do it. Can you do that for me daughter?<em>

She looked at the picture and wiped the tears away.  
>"I can father," She promised the picture as she swallowed her sorrows and straightened her back to face him proudly and bravely as she had done all those years ago.<br>"I will."

-

Seras was finding her outfit uncomfortable. She'd tried to wear it as she had, but there was a certain… strangeness to it now. Since her conversation with Integra she'd been noting her outfit and attire were still that of the fledgling Seras that she had been until a few nights ago.  
>It was interesting how these things weren't noted until they were observed by another. She also noted her eyes were blue, when they'd been so very <em>red<em> on the night that London had been attacked…  
>She sighed. Enough! If Master could manage it then why not she? She'd turned an arm of shadows into flesh, she'd made her red eyes blue, she could fly through the air like a thunderbolt!<br>She was Seras, she was… _of_ Alucard.  
>Her Master had not been exemplary in all things, his sense of humanity warped and twisted by years of isolation and unsavory experience. But above all his flaws there had always been a presence and a sense of being at ease with himself even if the world wasn't.<br>He would return. He was Dracula for God's sake! A creature on terms with both God and the Devil for his part in the affairs of man…  
>She was <em>of<em> him… she _was_ his in a way. Still was, and yet *not* at the same time!  
>She was him. He lived through her. He would return because of her. She was sure of it, but not sure how or when this might be. Just as night had to turn to day, Alucard had to return because to remove him from the world of man was like taking the heat from a raging fire.<br>Quite impossible.  
>She smiled and laughed at herself, how strange she'd become! A girl from London, a determined police woman and an orphan she'd only really learned what she was in life after she'd died!<br>Then finally found who she _really_ was when she'd died a second time and been reborn as more than mortal flesh and bone.  
>Seras was finally herself, a woman who would not age, who drank of blood for nourishment and cavorted with the creatures of night for companionship. She was not a freak, she was not a <em>monster<em>… she was just…  
>her own woman.<br>She made herself whoever she wanted to be.

And with that knowledge, with that acknowledgement she transformed. The uniform became deep red, her eyes glowed as she smiled proudly at the thought that all was well with her world, the shadows within her blonde hair darkened deeper where the light could not quite reach and the smoky tendrils of her power danced from her arm and her shadows, whilst voices from a soul not her own told her she was right to feel this way…  
>A clap sounded behind her, followed by another and another until it grew to a respectful applause.<br>She smiled at the sound and went to turn around and acknowledge him who had given all this to her and was to be thanked…  
>"Master" she began to say appreciatively, but stopped.<br>He was not there.  
>She frowned… she had heard him. She had <em>sensed<em> him! He had been there! She waved her hand around the area, trying to feel any lingering essence of him.  
>Nothing.<br>"Are you alright?" a voice asked from the doorway behind her.  
>She spun around to see the Hellsing leader standing before her "Oh! Sir Integra… yes! Yes I'm fine. Thank you." She added respectfully.<br>The older woman smiled "Good. The car is outside Seras, ready to go?"  
>The Draculina beamed "Yes."<br>As she passed her leader she felt a strangely warm feeling emanating from Integra, as though she'd done something well and the woman felt proud of her for it.  
>"Red suits you Seras." The woman complimented her.<br>"Thank you Sir." She replied.  
>"Alucard would approve." She stated.<br>"That's why I wore it."

-

The reception area was strange to Seras. When one imagined meeting the Queen then one often pictured a grand hall of a palace, or maybe a Cathedral or some sort of fanciful reception area… so to be meeting her in a manor house of one of the knights seemed quite odd. It could have been Hellsing headquarters were it not for the different decor and servants around the place.

Integra informed her this was the house of Shelby Penwood, one of the Protestant Knights who'd lost their lives during the Millennium conflict. She'd be requesting something to acknowledge his bravery, perhaps a recommendation for a Victoria Cross to be received by his next of kin in his honour.  
>From the short encounters with the man Seras had thought him to be a bumbling fool, and Integra had affectionately hinted this in a previous conversation, but at the end of his days he'd been very brave to do what he did and Seras thought Integra was right to make such a recommendation.<p>

"Will we be receiving honors too?" She'd asked, unable to help her curiosity.  
>"Myself? Possibly." Integra had said in a manner that seemed indifferent thought Seras knew better "But you Seras. You may be here for <em>personal<em> thanks." It almost seemed to Seras that Integra would rather have her reward than the official one and Seras couldn't help but ask why she was not able to have a medal.  
>"Not that I really want one of course!" she hastily explained when Integra gave her an astonished and almost outraged expression that personal thanks should somehow not be enough "It's just that… well, if Mr Penwood gets one despite being dead, don't I qualify too or something?"<p>

Integra paused in the corridor of the house for a moment, making their escort wait for them.  
>After a moments hesitation she decided that Seras genuinely meant no offense was asking because she simply wasn't informed about these procedures worked she answered.<br>"Shelby Penwood is dead and was an official member of a high ranking military family. For him to receive such an award, though deserved, is not especially extraordinary. His family has several I believe."  
>"Oh."<br>"But you're a vampire. Things might change in the future now that the secrecy surrounding the existence of such creatures is publically known, but for now we're following protocol and tradition and traditionally such creatures don't exist so you can't receive an official medal for your services. Seras Victoria the _Police woman_ died in a strange misfortune in the village of Cheddar some time before the attack on London, so giving a medal to _her_ might seem a little strange don't you think?"

"Ah. Yes… right then." Seras agreed, now understanding where they were coming from with all these awards and proceedings…  
>"Yes indeed. Now come; the Queen is waiting." Integra motioned for her to get a move on and the two entered the doors at the end of the corridor into a large room set up in all its finery for its special guest.<br>The Queen was sitting in a chair, alone but for two bodyguards and Hugh Islands who was finishing whatever he'd been doing in here with her Majesty before they arrived.

The monarch of England and Great Britain looked at the two of them, a kindly and welcoming look that was full of dignity and respect.  
>For Integra it held everything that she respected and worshiped about her sovereign yet for Seras, not so acquainted with her Majesty as Sir Integra was, there was something else within the look - a certain gentleness and strength of spirit that simply made meeting this woman for the first time everything she'd hoped it ever could be so true it made her glow on the inside.<br>Wow. The Queen of England!  
>Just… wow.<p>

"Your Majesty," Integra greeted her sovereign with a bow as she lowered her eyes modestly to the floor, Seras quickly followed her lead.  
>The Queen rose and smiled "Sir Helling, Seras Victoria…" (wow!) "won't you both join me?"<br>"Of course your Majesty." Integra replied smoothly.  
>"Yes Ma'am!" Seras said nervously.<br>Integra gave her a weary look as the servants closed the door behind them and they down with the Queen at the table.

"My bodyguards feared they would be knocked unconscious again Sir Integra" the Queen smiled in amusement as she said this "but I think we can assure them this shan't be the case this time?"  
>"Quite so Ma'am." Integra agreed.<br>"Well then, this being the case and with your capable servant here for protection, I think the two of them can enjoy some reprieve from standing around looking after an old lady like me," The Queen turned to face her guards "Gentlemen, won't you please excuse us for a few moments?"  
>"Yes your Majesty." The bodyguards bowed before leaving the room.<br>"Now then, I believe thanks are in order for your establishment Sir Integra. You've done your country proud; you have my deepest thanks for your efforts against our enemies."  
>"It is my duty, Majesty." Integra humbly replied.<p>

"None the less, you deserve nothing less than the highest recognition for your actions. I will be awarding you for gallantry in the field and going above and beyond the call in the line of duty. Sir Integra, I shall award you with the Victoria Cross."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The Director solemnly intoned.

"I wish to award you something else as well Sir." The Queen continued. This seemed to catch Integra off guard and she waited patiently to hear the rest.  
>"You will be awarded with a personal favour from myself. Should Hellsing ever have need of it, you have but to ask and I will grant you that boon. If it is within my powers to assist you, then I shall."<p>

"Your Majesty-!" Integra was struck dumb for a moment, quite unable to speak for her shock at such a reward.  
>The monarch chuckled "It appears I have done the impossible; the child of Arthur Hellsing has been disarmed. Are you alright Sir Hellsing?"<br>"I… I… yes. I'm fine Your Majesty." Integra composed herself, though a slight blush had formed on her cheeks at being caught in such a state.

Tea was brought in 'for her Majesty's enjoyment' though Integra was certainly just as grateful for it, after a few minute's silence Seras was feeling nervous and anxious herself. Why was she here? Hadn't Sir Integra said the Queen specifically asked for her?

"Sir Hellsing," the Queen spoke "I am informed that your house has received a rather unusual guest in the last few days?"

Integra nodded "You are correctly informed Ma'am."

"And I am given to understand, this guest is remarkable in quite a few ways?"

"You are again correct Your Majesty."

"Sir Integra," the Queen was grave now and her voice was guarded "I am told by certain members of your Conference, he is one of the senior members of our enemy's military organisation."

Integra was silent for a moment "Yes Ma'am. His name is… Hans." She explained "He is the Captain of the Nazi remnant's battalion and he is also a werewolf"

The Queens eyebrow's rose at the last part "So the rumours I've heard _are _true, you really do have a werewolf prisoner! Perhaps you might explain for my benefit, how this came to be?" she requested curiously.

Integra took a sip of her tea and settled herself "Our prisoner was discovered badly wounded in the aftermath of the assault by my servant Seras" she waved attention to the girl sat beside her who squirmed under the attention of such an august figure "she decided to stabilise his condition for moral reasons, and then helped make preparations for his captivity at my premises where he was transported to once we had the means. Since then he had been my prisoner."

The Queen settled back in her chair and raised the cup of tea to her lips "I see" she mused thoughtfully "is there anything else I should know?"

Integra looked back at her for a moment and replied "Not yet ma'am, and that is my official word on the matter." She answered.

"This is a serious situation, Sir Hellsing." the Queen warned, though there was some amusement in her voice as she said it.

"Apart from him being a Nazi, everything's fine if that's what you're asking your Majesty." Integra assured her.

The Queen actually chuckled a little at that comment, and Seras knew she was missing out on something here as both women seemed entirely more at ease about this situation than she thought they'd be now Integra had said that.

This was unfortunate for her as in generations past when Abraham Van Hellsing had been employed and sanctioned by the monarchy to defend England from the supernatural threats towards them he had always very carefully used the term 'my official word on the matter' when reporting to the monarchy of England as a polite way of warning them 'don't ask' because if they _did_ ask him to explain then they were inviting a headache and were likely not to like or understand it anyway.

As time had gone on and refusal to comply with his gentle request had been ignored it had only proven his warning to them well founded and now within the monarchy there was a warning about what the phrase 'my official word on the matter' meant when it came from a member of the Hellsing family.  
>Fortunately, with time the monarchy had also learned that when a member of the Hellsing family said everything was fine, it would be fine.<br>"Whatever the situation in your household is Sir Hellsing he will need to answer for what he's done." The Queen told her subject.

"I've been informed of this Ma'am. Preparations for this are under way I'm told." Integra said.

"Indeed they are, Sir Islands and I have just finished arranging the matter. You will have a few days before the trial is held."

"Trial!" Seras yelped, unable to contain her shock. Somehow, back when Integra had warned her that Hans future would be determined on what her Majesty thought best, she's rather naively believed that if Integra said it was alright then this would settle the matter.  
>She couldn't believe what she'd just heard!<br>"Why the hell is there going to be a trial? What's going on here!" she demanded.

"Seras!" Integra barked angrily "The Queen has spoken and you will-"

"It's alright Sir Hellsing." The Queen interrupted "Let her speak."

"I-" Seras paused "I thought…" she shot a hurt and slightly betrayed look at Integra, who groaned and buried her face in her hands for a moment before looking apologetically at the Queen whom regarded Seras silently for a long moment.

"Sir Hellsing. Would you leave me and Seras to talk privately for a minute?" she politely instructed the other woman.

Seras, having just inadvertently back talked her Majesty, did not have time to form an apology before Integra had exited the room and left her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to confess that I had some nerves going into this chapter; its the only bit I've really been awkward in writing so far. Being English and writing the Queens response and character into this is no easy task given the respect I have for her.<br>God save the Queen, God bless her!**

**Also thank you very much to all those who've reviewed so far, I do my writing in the evening because of my work shifts so when I look at my phone on break the following day and see what you think I go; "Oh brilliant - someone's read my latest chapter!' because reviews are the quickest way to see that people are reading your stories.  
>Thank you for that.<strong>


End file.
